


The Journal of Marcus Indupar (son of Talon Tantiss)

by Talon88



Series: The Tantiss Family [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: Continuation of the Tantiss family adventures.  This is a short story about Talon Tantiss' son and this will probably be the last of the series. This story will start 8 years after the end of the last Talon Tantiss Journal and it is from the point of view of Talon’s son, Marcus Indupar. There are 6 previous fanfics in this series of stories, so although I am going to attempt to write this year’s diary so everybody can understand it, I don't think I will succeed.If you are interested in reading the previous stories it is in the Tantiss family series.





	1. Chapter 1

_**57 ABY**_  
  
 ** _Entry 1_**  
  
I turned twenty-one years of age today and for a birthday gift my father bought me a highly encrypted datapad that can be used for journaling. He told me that he has kept a journal for the last two decades and my grandfather has kept a journal since he was only days old (my granddad is a Luke Skywalker clone that was ‘born’ as an adult with military flash training…long story).   
  
I’m not really the journaling type, but dad appeared so excited about the gift I told him I would use it.  
  
I am not sure how this should work. Do I write  _Dear Diary…I really think it is wizard that I am king of the Indupar Crown Worlds, but I truly wish my mother would stop pressuring me to marry and give her a grandchild and, of course, an heir to the throne_.  
  
No, starting my journal in a passive aggressive manner would be childish and unbecoming of royalty.  
  
Most likely this journal will be read hundreds of years after my death by either aged university pedagogues or zealot theologians of the Bright Path (State Religion of Indupar) all who have a general understanding as to who I am and what I accomplished during my tenure as King...but…just in case I fail as a ruler and my name falls into obscurity, I shall attempt to write this journal in a way that somebody who has never heard my name could follow and understand my journey through life.  
  
So here it goes. My name is Marcus Odaj Indupar. The public believes I am the son of the late king Odaj Indupar and his wife Queen Kaie Aiti. The queen was pregnant with his heir when Odaj died, but the baby unfortunately miscarried. Kaie believes the stress of her husband’s passing led to the death of her child. When the Queen miscarried she discovered her twin sister (my mother) Ema Aiti was pregnant.   
  
I know what you all are thinking,  _‘how convenient’_. This sounds like the plot from some dreadful fantasy novel. I would agree, if it weren’t for another key player to my life story…the H’Drachi Seers. The seers have been living in the Indupar royal palace since before I was born. These cameloid looking aliens can use the Force to foresee the future and they have taken to meddling with the future feverously for the last five decades.   
  
Upon the death of the late king, the seers foresaw the late king’s cousin Olaf Racine gaining the throne of Indupar and bringing great chaos and pain to his people. They convinced the then pregnant queen to flee Indupar and ask for the protection of the Jedi Knights. The seers knew that my father—tasked to guard the Queen and her sister—would fall in love with my mother. They predicted my conception and later they convinced my mother to switch places with the Queen and pass me off as the prince. My true father, a Jedi Knight named Talon Tantiss was never told my mother was pregnant. He discovered my existence by pure happenstance when I was two years old. He was told to stay away for my own safety and that is what my dad reluctantly did. It wasn’t until my twelfth birthday when I officially was made king of the Indupar Crown worlds that he was allowed to become a fixture in my life.   
  
Shortly after I was crowned, a rich vein of stygium crystals was located on Ec Pand (one of the worlds under my rule). The crystals are used to make cloaking devices. Whoever controlled the crystals could rule the galaxy. Since I have no ambition to be Supreme Ruler of the universe, I made an agreement to sell the crystals to the Galactic Alliance. In return the Jedi Knight were sent to Ec Pand to protect these invaluable military assets. To be honest…that is an extremely simplistic explanation of how the Jedi Order ended up garrisoned on Ec Pand, but the full story would fill a novel.   
  
As I said earlier, my grandfather is a Luke Skywalker clone. Although, he is barely recognizable as the Grand Master since his genetic code was tweaked to make him bigger…among other modifications. He grew a beard, died his hair and irises to disguise his resemblance to Skywalker. He had two sons, Jaden Tantiss and my father Talon Tantiss. Since my grandfather is a Skywalker clone my family is genetically related to the Solo/Skywalker families. I see the Grand Master as my great uncle and his children as my cousins. Only my family knows about my relationship to the members of this great Jedi dynasty.   
  
Ack…I am already tired of writing. Maybe my father won’t ask if I started to use his present and I can quit journaling with a clear conscious.  
  
 _ **Entry 2**_  
  
Nope, I am not that lucky. My father asked if I was journaling. I told him. “Of course, Dad.”  
  
 _ **Entry 3**_  
  
My personal assistant, T’Zana Tasuta, came to my quarters today to personally inform me that the Dragon Queen II—Flagship of Queen Tenel Ka Djo from the Hapes Consortium—has dropped out of hyperspace quite unexpectantly and was now in orbit above Indupar.  
  
My personal assistant freely comes and goes through the servants’ entrance of my quarters unannounced, so much so that I often joke that she’s my roommate. Usually her coming and goings conform to a schedule, but this particular visit was unanticipated. For this reason I was surprised to come out of the shower and find her standing at the doorway of my bed chamber. Fortunately I had a large towel wrapped around my waist to protect my modesty. She blushed profusely as she averted her eyes and gave me the report.  
  
“Did the Queen Mother say why she is here?”  
  
I can see T’Zana’s jaw tighten, a clear sign of irritation. “The Queen Mother is not onboard. It is Princess Allana who requests an audience with Your Eminence.”  
  
“Ah,” was all I said. T’Zana does not realize Allana is my cousin, all she knows is the young princess loves to visit Indupar and make a big show of being seen with me…usually in an effort to make potential Hapan suitors jealous.  
  
“Shall I have our planetary defense Force fire a warning shot across the bow of her ship?” Her expression remained neutral but her voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
“Ouch, jealous much,” I joked.   
  
Upon hearing that comment her expression went from neutral to annoyance. I can’t help but tease her. T’Zana is a beautiful, dark haired, tanned skinned human about my age. We have known each other for eight years, ever since my soldiers rescued her and dozens of other poor souls from slave traders. In fact, I led that particular rescue mission. When I first saw T’Zana I was appalled at the extent of her abuse. She was beaten, tortured and mutilated in the most horrific ways. I was determined to give her the best medical treatment Indupar could offer. She has prosthetic devices to replace her crudely amputated legs, arms and eyes. She was also given psychological counseling and physical therapy that lasted for years. Faint scars on her face are now the only visible reminders of the cruelty she endured. Her plight touched me so much that I offered her training to become my assistant. She accepted and for the last five years we have been inseparable.   
  
She shook her head adamantly. “I am not jealous, Your Majesty.”  
  
“But you don’t like her?”  
  
She shrugged the question off.  
  
“Allana is my friend. I would hope you two would get along.”  
  
She sighed deeply. “Sire, I have nothing against Princess Allana personally. It is her culture that is disturbing. The assassinations, the backbiting and the overall mean-spirited demeanor of her psychotic and treacherous countrymen are dreadful.”  
  
“Nothing personal, though,” I goaded with a wide grin. I moved to my dresser and pulled out clothing to wear. I looked over my shoulder to my friend. “Please turn around while I dress. I don’t want to encourage you to break any vows of chastity.”  
  
She gave a derisive snort before turning her back on me. “No need to worry, My Liege, I am a faithful Sister of the Bright Path. Not even the royal jewels can sway me from my commitment to the order.”  
  
“Royal jewels. That’s a good one Taz,” I chuckled, using the nickname I had bestowed upon her years ago.  
  
I pulled on my undergarments and trousers before addressing my assistant. “Should I wear the full dress military uniform to meet the princess or perhaps my Indupar Knight armor?”  
  
Taz tried to suppress an eye roll but she couldn’t quit pull it off. “Your armor.”  
  
My brow rose. I was expecting some snarky reply and not a useful answer. “I think so, too. Is it because I look dashing, but at the same time dangerous?”  
  
Her lips drew into a tight line to hide a grin. “No Sire, I recommend it because it comes with an armored codpiece. Women with Dathomirian bloodlines are known to be  _aggressive_ with men.”  
  
I laughed loudly. “Yep, Jealous.”  
  
“Protective,” she corrected me.  
  
I threw up my hands in surrender. “Fine, you are protective.”  
  
Of course I know the truth…she’s jealous.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**_Entry 4_**  
  
I watched as Allana’s shuttle landed smoothly in the Royal Palace docking bay. I was standing near the main corridor, hands behind my back, and rocking on my heels. I was trying to look casual, but I have to admit I am always a little anxious when my cousin comes to visit. T’Zana was right when she said Hapan culture is dysfunctional. Wherever Allana goes, so do assassins. I have to double security whenever she’s on planet. So far we have prevented three assassination attempts on Indupar alone. She has survived a dozen more on Hapes. Fortunately, she has a highly trained and exceedingly loyal personal security detail, which is assisted by spot-on intelligence provided by my Seers through their precognitive Force visions.  
  
The shuttle boarding ramp lowered and a dozen highly armed royal security guards marched down the ramp. They positioned themselves in a half circle around the shuttle, facing out, their blaster rifles held at port arms. Next, the commander of her personal security detail, Deke Tavik, exited the ship. He was wearing a dark blue military uniform with an overabundance of military campaign medals littering his chest. He smiled broadly as he moved to my position, hand extended in a greeting. He grasped my hand in a firm grip and pumped it enthusiastically.  
  
“Good to see you again King Marcus.”  
  
“The pleasure is all mine Commander. I have doubled my guards throughout the palace for the Princess’ safety.”  
  
He released my hand and moved back a step. “Good…ummm…have the Seers seen anything in the time stream that I should be concerned about?”  
  
I grinned. “Not this time. I believe after the third failed assassination attempt the Hapan royals realized attacking Allana on Indupar was futile.”  
  
“She does appear safest when she’s with you,” he said slyly as he put his comlink to his mouth. “All clear.”  
  
I caught movement in the corner of my eye and turned to watch Allana exit the shuttle. She wore an elegantly tailored strapless gown that showed off her toned body and soft curves in a way that caught the attention of every man in the docking bay. As she walked down the ramp her shoulder-length reddish-gold hair swayed around a flawless face, with high cheekbones and full lips. When her piercing grey eyes locked onto mine she gave me a playful smirk. Gods! That woman knows how she affects men…and I hate to admit…I am not totally immune.  
  
In fact, nobody within the docking bay was unaffected by her grace and beauty. I could sense through the Force a mixture of strong emotions emanating from the men within the bay.   
  
Commander Tavik projects a sense of almost fatherly love for the nineteen-year-old princess and a shipload of overprotectiveness. From my male guards I could sense attraction and in a few of my more randy soldiers there was wanton lust. I should be disgusted by their inner emotions, but I really can’t blame them. She is exquisite.  
  
Tavik gave me a nudge. “You know, if you marry her, I can finally retire.”  
  
I chuckled. “I doubt that. You still have her little sister Teela to protect.”  
  
He shrugged. “Marry them both. They can be sister wives.”  
  
I gave an involuntary shudder. “No thanks. That is just….so wrong.”   
  
He laughed boisterously at my discomfort. “I’ll let you two get reacquainted,” he stepped aside so I could greet the princess.  
  
“Thanks,” I said dryly as I stepped forward. I walked up to Allana thinking I would kiss her hand in a formal greeting but she had something else in mind. She pulled me into a warm embrace before she kissed me on the cheek. It was a platonic gesture but at the same time enough to get tongues wagging. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear. “Who are we trying to make jealous today?”  
  
She pulled away far enough to look me in the eye. “I’ll tell you later. Can we go to your quarters, I feel vulnerable out in the open.”  
  
I took a step back and offered her my arm. She linked her arm in mine and smiled seductively. “Why thank you, King Marcus, you are a true gentleman.”  
  
I guided her out of the docking bay and down the opulent corridor leading to my personal apartment. I gave her a sidelong glance and smiled. “You look beautiful today. I think half of my men are going to have to take cold showers after seeing you.”  
  
Her bottom lip stuck out in a mock pout. “Only half?”  
  
I suppressed a grin. “Oh, the remainder of my men weren’t immune to your charms…they simply are considering other options to quench their…ummm…rising desires.”  
  
She giggled as she leaned in until our bodies were touching as we walked. “How about you? Are you going to have to take a cold shower?”  
  
I snorted sarcastically. “No, I’ll just visit the royal harem. I have people for that.”  
  
I guess she didn’t like that answer because she playfully punched my shoulder with her free hand.  
  
“Ouch.” I pretended to be wounded. “Taz was right about Dathomir women liking it rough.”  
  
Her eyes narrowed when I mentioned my assistant. If I didn’t know better I would think my young cousin was jealous.  
  
“What is with you and her?” she asked.  
  
I shrugged. “Nothing romantic. She is my personal assistant.”  
  
He made a humph sound. “I don’t think she likes me.”  
  
“When did it matter to you what a servant thinks?”  
  
She stopped and turned to me. “You say she’s a servant, but I know that is only technically true. She has more sway over you than any other woman in the palace including your mother, so don’t pretend she means the same to you as your groundskeeper.”  
  
I flashed a disarming smile. “You’re right. She is my friend and I care for her deeply.” I offered her my arm again. "Shall we?" We resumed walking in silence until we arrived at my quarters. I keyed the door entry and ushered the princess inside. When we were behind closes doors I turned to her. “So why are you here?”  
  
He moved to the apartment’s sitting area and flopped down on my couch. “You’re right, I’m trying to make someone jealous.” She paused in thought. “Well not really jealous, as much as worried.”   
  
I settled down next to her. “Who is it this time?”  
  
“Duke Aveskum.”  
  
My brow furrowed in confusion. “Wait, I thought Kjon Aveskum liked you, why make him jealous?”  
  
“Not him, but his father.”  
  
Now I was really confused. “You want to marry the father?”  
  
“Eww, no!” she said hotly. “I had my people approach the Duke about setting up a meeting between me and his son Kjon, but he refused, stating his oldest son Raten should be the one courting me.” She made a dismissive wave of her hand. “It’s some old Hapan royal tradition that the younger sibling doesn’t marry before the oldest. For example, my little sister would be highly discouraged from courting or marrying before me. It’s not absolutely forbidden, but it is customary.”  
  
“What’s wrong with Raten?”  
  
She made a sound of disgust. “He’s a cretin.”  
  
I sat back in my seat and thought about it. “So how does your visit here help you out of this predicament?”  
  
She blushed slightly. “I just want the Duke to know that I have other options if he doesn’t want to give Kjon permission to court me.”  
  
“Ohhh,” I said slow and sardonically. “So I’m your backup suitor, your alternate paramour, your secondary supplicant.”  
  
That comment got me another smack to the shoulder. “It doesn’t have to be that way. You’d be my first choice, but you’re not interested.”  
  
I slouched back into the seat cushions and sighed. “Allana, you want to marry me because you know I won’t kill you. That’s not a good bases for a relationship.”  
  
Her eyes met mine without apology. “Not having to worry about your spouse plotting your demise seems like reason enough to me. You have  _no_  idea what it’s like. Your people adore you. The _y literally_  believe you are their god. They worship the ground you walk on. You don’t have people plotting to kill you daily. It would be nice to be able to sleep next to a man and not worry about him smothering me with a pillow at night.”  
  
I leaned forward in my seat, elbows on my knees and stared at the floor. “It’s not going to happen. I’m sorry.”  
  
She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at me. “Is this because we’re related? We’re second cousins. Most royals marry their second or third cousins. We are genetically diverse enough to prevent recessive genes from getting passed on, but we are close enough genetically to prevent something scientists call outbreeding depression.”  
  
I gazed at her slack-jawed. “Stang, Allana, did you spend all your free time doing holonet searches on  _‘How to convince your second cousin that you won't conceive a two-headed baby if you marry_ ’?” I didn’t wait for an answer but waved her off. “It doesn’t matter. That’s not the reason anyway. Ninety-five percent of the past Indupar Royals married within the family.”  
  
“Then why?” she persisted. “Don’t you like me?”  
  
I heaved a sigh. “Allana, I love you. You’re family…but put aside the threat of assassinations and the risks of consanguineous unions…have you thought about the logistics of being married to each other? The Hapes Consortium is in the galaxy’s core and the Indupar Crown worlds are in the outer rim. Half the galaxy separates us. Where will we live? Am I to live on Hapes? Would you move to Indupar? It just wouldn’t work.”  
  
Her chin trembled ever so slightly. “My mother has survived as long as she has because my father is a strong Force user who helps protects her. I would like to find a man who can do the same for me.”  
  
“You already have that man. How many times has Commander Tavik saved your life?”  
  
She looked down at the ground sadly. “More time than I can count,” she finally admitted before smiling sadly. “He’s a good man. He’s even offered to kill Raten Aveskum for me.”  
  
I began to laugh, but knowing Deke Tavik…the offer was probably real. “I hope you turned him down.”  
  
“Yes.” She sounded a bit disappointed.  
  
I leaned over, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a friendly hug. “Allana, I will do my best to protect you. My seers and I have prevented assassination attempts in the past and we will continue to do so.”  
  
“Thanks,” she said dully.  
  
I nudged her with my elbow. “Come on, we can have fun. If you think Hapan spies are in my palace we can give them something to talk about.”  
  
Her lips curved into a dangerous smile. “What do you have in mind?”  
  
I grinned back conspiratorially. “We could go out dancing, maybe take in a play…and then we can return to my bedroom and…” I paused for dramatic effect. “Jump up and down on my bed while you moan loudly ‘ _King Marcus you truly are a god…in bed’_. I could kick the headboard against the wall and wake the neighbors. That will get the rumors going.”  
  
She shook her head with a roll of her eyes. “Don’t your grandparents have the suite next to you? I think your plan will only get me banned from the palace.”  
  
I chuckled softly. “Then how about some lightsaber practice? Maybe I’ll let you win.”  
  
“Okay.” Her smile held a hint of smugness. “And I will win, but not because you let me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**_Entry 5_**  
  
I had Allana’s luggage delivered to the guest bedroom in my suite so she could change into a sparring outfit.   
  
She exited her room wearing a sleeveless, green, formfitting, dragon hide outfit that ended just below her knees. Around her waist was a brown leather belt where her lightsaber hung. She held her arms out to her side and spun around. “How do I look?”  
  
I stepped forward and placed my hands on her hips. “It is perfect with the exception of one thing that has to come off.”  
  
Her brow went up in surprise. “Ahh…what thing?”  
  
I reached down and unclipped her lightsaber. “This. Practice sabers only.”  
  
“What?” She tried to grab the saber, but I pulled it back and out of her reach.   
  
“Oh no, those are the rules. I am only allowed to spar with you with practice sabers. Not after what happened to your mother.”  
  
“My mother lost her arm because of a defective lightsaber. I don’t have that problem.”  
  
“Nope, sorry.”  
  
“Oh please! I spar with real lightsabers at home all the time.”  
  
I placed her saber on the sitting room caf table. “That may be so, but I have been told sparring with you using real lightsabers is absolutely forbidden.”   
  
“Told by who?”  
  
“Your commander of security.”  
  
“Tavik?! He doesn’t have authority over you….or me.”  
  
“That may be true, but I will abide by his wishes. He is responsible for your safety and I am not going to put him in position where he has to worry about you more than he already does.” My lips twitched with amusement “Besides, Tavik told me that when it comes to you there is a _‘you break it, you buy it policy’_  in effect.”  
  
“He said what?” Her voice was low and sharp.  
  
I snorted a laugh as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her to the door. “Come on, practice sabers will mean you don’t have to hold back. It’ll be fun.”  
  
 _ **Entry 6**_  
  
Practice sabers were fun…for Allana. She is  _GOOD!_ She got past my defenses three times, which resulted in a nasty welt on my stomach, leg and backside. Not only was that physically painful, but embarrassing. Don’t get me wrong; I’m not humiliated about being outdone by a woman. What bothered me was the audience we acquired while she did it. Along with the two dozen or so Indupar Knights and apprentices in the viewing chamber, Commander Tavik and my grandfather were also watching the match and I am fairly certain they were wagering on who would win. That isn’t surprising. There is a long-standing rivalry between Commander Deke Tavik and my Grandfather, Mark Tantiss. The two men have known each other for over forty years, with their friendship going back to the time they were  _‘Jump Buddies’_  in Void Jumper School.   
  
Getting back to my story, every time Allana bested me Commander Tavik would say something like, ‘ _Ouch, you’re going to feel that one in the morning’_  or ‘Wow, this is a royal beat down!’  
  
Eventually I realized my lightsaber skills weren’t up to par. I called for a timeout and asked her if she wanted to do hand-to-hand combat. The huge grin that spread across her face gave me a hint that I probably was in trouble. When we announced to the observers that we would spar without sabers my grandfather groaned and slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead. It was then I remembered that Jacen Solo was an expert at martial arts and submission holds…skills he probably handed down to his daughter.  
  
‘ _Great,_ ’ I thought sarcastically.   
  
Allana circled around me like a sand panther ready to strike. “Don’t worry Marcus, I won’t hurt you…much.”  
  
I would like to say I held my own and defended myself with grace and dignity, but that would be lying. I was on the defensive for most of the match. I blocked the majority of her spinning kicks and punches, but had difficulty going on the offensive. She was much faster and more skilled than I was. My best chance was to bring the fight to the ground and use my larger muscular frame and height to pin her to the mat. “Allana, let’s wrap this up,” I said between kicks. “The first person to bring the other to the mat wins.”  
  
“Sure,” said before performing a serious of kicks and punches that ended with a devastating leg sweep. My feet came out from under me and I would have crashed to the mat if it weren’t for the Force. Levitation is one of my strengths and I was able to stop my fall and ended up hovering face up about 25 centimeters above the mat. I gave Allana a smug grin. “I didn’t hit the mat.”   
  
She didn’t even hesitate. She jumped on top of me. I couldn’t compensate for the additional weight and momentum in time and my back smacked the mat. I lay there stunned for a moment with Allana splayed on top of me, belly to belly.  
  
A split second later I could feel a spike of emotion through the Force causing Allana to roll off me and return to a defensive position. I thought she was going to attack me again, but she didn’t. Instead, she was searching the crowd, her expression guarded. I stood and gazed in the direction she was looking. “What’s wrong?”  
  
She gazed at me in astonishment. “You didn’t feel that in the Force? A surge of anger?”  
  
I thought back to what I sensed and chuckled. “That wasn’t anger…it was more like a mixture of envy and jealousy coming from every unmarried woman in the room.”  
  
Her eyes narrowed and I assume she was either reaching out in the Force or trying to remember exactly what happened. She eventually smirked. “Not all of them were women.” Her grin grew wider. “You have a male admirer.”  
  
“What? Who?”  
  
She pointed to where a lone man stood. When he noticed we were staring at him he blushed and quickly walked away. “Edric?” I said under my breath. Edric Kjek was one of my top Indupar Knights. He’s a highly educated son of a wealthy and influential family on Indupar. “No, I really doubt that. ” I turned to Allana. “I’ve worked with him before and I’ve never sensed any type of attraction or jealousy.”  
  
She shrugged. “Maybe he’s good and shielding his emotions…or maybe he’s never had cause to be jealous before.” She gave me a toothy grin. “Has he ever been in the room when you had a gorgeous woman lying on top of you?”   
  
I ran a hand over my chin as I pretended to contemplate that question. This irritated Allana to no end. “Why is that a question you need to think about?”  
  
I smiled mischievously. “I’m trying to remember if Edric was ever invited to any of my royal orgies.”  
  
That response was rewarded by another leg sweep and this time my back did hit the mat.   
  
“I’m joking,” I said with a chuckle.  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. “It’s too bad. That Edric fellow is cute…and muscular.” She sighed. “What a waste.”  
  
I got to my feet still laughing. “Allana, with Edric’s good looks, muscular build and Force skills…I doubt anything is going to waste.”  
  
As we ended our sparring practice, I saw my grandfather hand over to Deke Tavik a handful of high denomination credits. It is encouraging that my grandfather had the confidence to wager I would win. It is too bad I didn’t live up to his expectations.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Entry 7_**  
  
Allana spent a week on Indupar and Ec Pand. Although she devoted a large chunk of her time to be seen with me, she also visited the Skywalkers and everybody else at the Jedi Temple. When she returned to Hapes I had mixed feelings. I enjoy her company, but at the same time it is exhausting to host a royal guest. My schedule is always full and when I have any free time I just want to relax in my living quarters and watch a good holodrama.   
  
**_Entry 8_**  
  
T’Zana came into my home office the day after Allana left Indupar. She had my white military dress uniform draped over her arm and a smirk on her face.   
  
“I see the Princess left you in one piece. I expected to see marks all over your body.”  
  
I groaned. “Don’t remind me of our sparring match.”  
  
Her brow shot up. “You sparred with her?”  
  
“Of course we sparred. Why else would I have marks on my body?” I groaned when I realized what she was hinting at. “Ha, ha,” I said sarcastically. “No, there was no Dathomiri mating bondage. Not that it would be any of your business if there was.”  
  
“That never crossed my mind, Sire. Allana is only one-fourth Dathomir blood. I truly doubt she would follow their primitive mating customs. Of course the Hapan culture is highly matriarchal with men subservient to the women…” She trailed off leaving me to interpret that comment as I will. She pointed to the clothing she carried. “I need you to try this uniform on. You haven’t worn it in years and it might need alterations before the formal ball next month.”  
  
I made a sound of disgust. “I really don’t want to go to the ball.” I grimaced, realizing I sounded like a petulant child.  
  
Her gaze was full of understanding. “I know, Sire, but you have to attend. The whole purpose of the event is to find you a suitable mate. Your mother has invited every marriage minded woman of the proper social status to meet you.”  
  
I dropped my head to my desk in frustration. “I don’t want to be the main serving at a meat market.”  
  
She stifled a laugh. “Perhaps some of the young ladies would be more interested in your mind and sparkling personality and not necessarily your…meat.”  
  
I snickered. “I love the way you phrase things.” I stood and walked around the desk and took my uniform out of her arms and placed it on my desk. “Taz, I don’t want another woman coming between our friendship. We have too much fun together.” I reached out to put a hand on her shoulder but she stepped back out of my reach.   
  
“Sire, I love your company, but you need to find someone who can give you an heir…and that’s something I cannot do.”  
  
“An heir.” I sighed deeply as I returned to my seat. “You sound just like my mother.”  
  
“We are both women who have your best interests in mind.”  
  
I gave a grunt of annoyance. “Will you at least help me practice my ballroom dancing?”  
  
She smiled warmly. “That I can do, Sire.”

 

 _ **Entry 9**_  
  
My mother visited me today. I love my mother, but the constant hints that I should marry and give her grandchildren have gotten tiring. It’s not like she’s old and going to die soon. At the age of forty-six she is in great health and will probably live for another forty-six years. I didn’t know what the big hurry is…and that is exactly what I asked her when she came to my apartment.   
  
“Marcus, you need an heir,” my mother said simply as she sat on my couch. “If you die without children the throne will go to the next in line…which is a member of the Racine family.”  
  
I shook my head in confusion. “Do you mean the former king’s cousin, Olaf Racine? He abdicated and put him in self exile in lieu of facing charges of slandering and defaming the crown.”   
  
She sighed deeply. “It appears that Olaf outsmarted us. He abdicated in such a way that he can’t inherit the crown, but his children can.”  
  
“Mom, he doesn’t have any children.”  
  
She scoffed. “He corrected that problem as soon as he left Indupar. He married and had a daughter. When his wife died last year he remarried and now he has an infant son.”   
  
“So what?” I said defiantly.  
  
She blew out a breath and threw her hands wide. “You know the seers predicted that Racine would terrorize the Indupar Crown Worlds if he became king; what if he ruled through his children?”  
  
I sat down next to my mother and gave her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry mom. I don’t plan on dying anytime soon.”  
  
She huffed in frustration. “Young people rarely plan on dying.”  
  
The way she said that put me on edge. “Did the seers say something to you? Have they foreseen my death?”  
  
She shook her head. “You know they have problems seeing you in the time streams. The Tantiss men are an enigma to the seers…and the situation is only getting worse.”  
  
This was not a complete surprise. The seers started having difficulty seeing me in the time streams since I was a boy. My grandfather believes clones or the offspring of clones cause shatter points that change the future. For this reason the seers sometimes can’t predict our futures. I accepted that explanation for the longest time, but recently I have had doubts. My grandfather is the clone, so I would think the seers would have the most difficulty seeing him in the time streams, but that’s not the case. They only occasionally have problems seeing grandfather and my father…it is me they have real problems with.   
  
“How is it worse?”  
  
“They recently told me the time streams have become more murky than usual. They can’t see anything in the near future. They can only see the futures hundreds of years from now, but they don’t have the ability to see what actions precede these various futures.”  
  
“In other words,” I said dryly. “They can’t meddle like they used to. They don’t know how to make a particular future come to fruition.” I chuckled. “Maybe that’s a good thing. Nobody should have the power to pick and chose a future of their liking.” I stopped wondering how we got onto this topic. “What does this have to do with me making you a grandmother? What are you really worried about?”  
  
She averted her eyes. “I can never hide anything from you. It’s frustrating living around Force users.” She took in a long calming breath before turning back to me. “Our government has been contacted by the lawyers of the Racine family. Olaf may have given up his right to the throne, but he retained his title and lands on Indupar.”  
  
I shrugged. “And?” My brow rose in surprise. “Are you suggesting that he might want to return to Indupar and attempt to resume his position as Earl? His name is synonymous with treachery. He would be assassinated within a day.”  
  
“No, he’s too smart for that. He wants to safeguard his title for his children.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“If a royal abandons his property on Indupar his title, buildings, and lands will be forfeited in twenty-five years. Olaf’s been gone for twenty-two, but his daughter can inherit it all when she turns eighteen years of age next year. He requests that she be allowed to attend the royal finishing school within the palace so she can prepare for her life as a royal.”  
  
I leaned back in my seat and thought about the situation. “And you oppose her presence within the palace?”  
  
She frowned slightly. “I don’t trust Racine. He might want his daughter within the palace walls so she could kill you.”  
  
I barked out a deep laugh. “Mom, other than cousin Allana, I am the most guarded royal in the galaxy.”   
  
She didn’t look reassured.   
  
“Can I simply say no and tell her she can’t come to the palace?”  
  
Mom shrugged. “You could, but that could open the door for a lawsuit. He could bring forth his accusations again. He would have nothing to lose at that point.”  
  
I ran a hand across my eyes. “Have you discussed this with dad?”  
  
She let out a frustrated breath. “You know I try to avoid contact with your father when your step-mother is in her current condition.”  
  
I coughed to cover a laugh. “Yeah, Zylie is a bit moody and jealous when she’s pregnant.”  
  
“You think?” my mother said sarcastically.   
  
“It’s the hormones,” I snickered. “She’s not that way normally.”  
  
My mom rolled her eyes. “Unfortunately she’s appears to be in a perpetual state of gravidity.”  
  
“Mom, this is only her third pregnancy.” I was going to say more, but decided to drop the subject. I knew it was difficult for my mother to live in the same palace with my father, his wife and growing family. My parents never married and after their two-week whirlwind romance in which I was conceived they have never been together as a couple. I know my mom still loves my father. I can feel it through the Force. Unfortunately, my dad can also feel my mother’s lingering tender emotions for him…so he does his best to avoid contact.   
  
For the longest time I wanted my parent to reunite, but that wasn’t to be. My father moved on and married Zylie Karrde and have two children. Last month I was told there was a third child on the way.   
  
“If I allow Racine’s daughter to come to the palace, that doesn’t mean he’ll be joining her, does it?”  
  
“No, he knows the people of Indupar abhor him. I doubt they’ll even accept his daughter’s presence.”  
  
“Well,” I said softly. “If I allow her here we need to assure her safety.”  
  
She stared at me gravely. “So, you are going to allow her to move to the palace?”  
  
“You said yourself it would cause problems if I refused.” I looked down at the ground and thought about it for a long pause. “Olaf may not have any nefarious motives. He may just want what’s best for his children. Anyway…she is the true heir. It’s bad enough that I usurped the throne…she deserves to come to the palace and become skilled in her royal duties and protocol. She is Lady Racine and will rule over her province next year. We want the best for her and her constituents.”  
  
Worry darkened her expression, but she didn’t argue. “I will have our people talk to Racine’s people and make the arrangements.”  



	5. Chapter 5

_**Entry 10**_  
  
I went to have dinner with my father and his family tonight. I rang the doorbell and was eventually greeted by my father’s wife, Zylie. “Marcus!” she said happily before she remembered that she was supposed to greet me formally until the family is firmly behind closed doors. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth as her eyes glanced down the corridor warily. “King Marcus!” she corrected before motioning me to enter. When the door closed she folded me into a warm hug.  
  
I have read many stories involving evil stepmothers, but Zylie Karrde breaks every stereotype. She is beautiful, kind, and selfless. In all honesty, I truly believe she loves me like one of her own children.  
  
“Thanks for inviting me for dinner,” I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I stepped back and gazed at her baby bump. “Are you still not wanting to know the sex of the babies?”  
  
“No!” she insisted. “Why do Force users keep wanting to do some Jedi sonogram probe on…” She suddenly went quiet as she looked at me with a horrified expression. “Babies! Like in more than one?”  
  
I fought to keep a straight face. I cocked my head to the side and gave my best expression of surprise. “Yeah, didn’t you know?” I put a hand on her belly. “Triplets.”  
  
“What!”  
  
At that point my father came out of the kitchen and smacked a firm hand on my shoulder. “Marcus, are you upsetting your hormonally challenged and overly emotional stepmom?”  
  
“Yes,” I said slowly while flashing a guilty smile. “Sorry, Zylie, it’s one baby.”  
  
Zylie made a frustrated sound before she lightly punched me on the shoulder. “You can’t do that. You are a Force-adept and a seer. Don’t freak me out like that!”  
  
“Marcus!” came a cry from the living room. My seven-year-old half-sister Kirina came running in to see me followed by her four year old little brother, Maxwell. Kirina is the splitting image of her mother with dark brown hair and eyes. Max, on the other hand, looks more like my father with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. My father said Max might end up with blue eyes like his. According to my dad, when he was young his eyes looked hazel. They were blue in the center with brownish specks around the edge of the iris. As he grew older the brownish pigments faded and his eyes took on a bluer hue.   
  
I look just like my father. We both are tall (over two meters in height), have blue eyes and blond hair. My father just turned forty years of age, but he is in great shape. He likes lifting weights in the gym with my granddad.  
  
As the kids got to my position, I knelt down and grabbed them up in a hug. “Nice seeing you two.”  
  
Karina gave me a kiss on the cheek…a sticky kiss. When I got a better look at her I could tell she had chocolate on her chin. “Did you sneak some dessert before dinner.”  
  
She shook her head adamantly. “No.”   
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
She pointed to our father. “Daddy gave me some.”  
  
My dad put a finger to his lips. “You weren’t supposed to tell.” He gave a mock expression of annoyance. “Operational security is sloppy in this household.”  
  
I laughed and lowered my siblings to the ground and then hugged my father. “Thanks for inviting me to dinner.” I glanced over to Zylie who was preoccupied with the kids and then lowered my voice to a whisper. “You are cooking, right?”  
  
Dad gave me a knowing look. “You know I am. Making you eat Zylie’s cooking could be construed as attempted regicide.”  
  
“Her food is not quite that bad.” Okay, that’s a lie. I hate to say this, but Zylie is a lousy cook. According to my father she has never ever made a meal that wasn’t burnt.  
  
Luckily for her, my paternal grandmother is a highly acclaimed chef that taught dad how to cook when he was a boy.   
  
“Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. It’s Ferroan spinach and Bantha steak pinwheels with white sauce.”  
  
I grinned broadly. “My favorite.”  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was an enjoyable meal. I like hanging out with my family. For the longest time I was separated from my father in order to keep my paternity secret. So now whenever I have the chance to spend time with my dad, I do.  
  
After dinner Zylie went to give the kids a bath and put them to bed, allowing my father and I some alone time.  
  
He handed me a glass of sparkling juice and he guided me to the living room where we sat across from each other.  
  
“So what did Allana want?” my dad asked as he sat down on his couch.  
  
I shrugged noncommittally. “It was her usual ploy to get a royal suitor nervous and bend to her will.”  
  
My dad sipped his drink and nodded. “I heard your mother is planning a big ball for you to meet some nice ladies.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. “Yeah.”  
  
“Don’t knock it. You might find somebody you like.”  
  
“I guess.” I was obviously less than thrilled.   
  
He put his glass down on a side table and leaned forward, gazing at me intently. “Are you upset over your mother playing matchmaker or is it something else?”  
  
I stared at the top of my juice glass in thought. “I like how things are now. I don’t really need a wife. I’m not ready to settle down and have kids.”  
  
I was surprised by my father’s response. “Then don’t. You don’t have to get married until you are good and ready…but there is no harm in meeting single females.”  
  
“I suppose,” I said reluctantly. “Mom thinks I need an heir to prevent the Racine family from one day regaining the throne.”  
  
My father rolled his eyes. “That threat will still be there even if you have a dozen kids. If you could be assassinated, so could any of your children. There are easier ways to safeguard your throne.”  
  
“What do you suggest?”  
  
My father shook his head. “I’m not suggesting anything. The obvious answers reek of the darkside.”  
  
I was confused for a moment, but then I realized what my father didn’t want to consider…a preemptive strike. Kill Racine and his family before he could kill me.   
  
“Dad, Olaf Racine has been living a peaceful existence in exile for almost twenty-two years. I really doubt he woke up one morning and decided to kill me. I don’t think there is anything to worry about.”  
  
My father finished his drink and set his glass on a side table. “I think you’re right. Don’t let your mother pressure you into anything.” He glanced over to me with a tight smile. “But with that said…your mother has but a lot of effort into planning this formal ball….so I would really appreciate it if you went.”  
  
I let out a groan. “If I have to.”  
  
He chuckled. “You don’t have to, but it is going to be embarrassing for your mother when all these marriage minded ladies show up and you are a no-show.”  
  
I grimaced. “Yeah, I would never hear the end of it.”  
  
“So, you’ll go?”  
  
“Yes, Dad. I’ll go.”

 

_**Entry 11**_  
  
Today was the day of the big ball. T’Zana was fussing with my white Full Dress uniform, straightening my Void Jumper Wings over my half dozen military campaign medals and pulling my red sash taunt to smooth out wrinkles. This particular uniform had a stiff high-collar that dug into my neck uncomfortably and I wasn’t looking forward to wearing it throughout the night. She finished her primping and took a step back to get a good look at me.  
  
“Absolute perfection. You’re going to have to fight the women off.”  
  
I checked myself out in my bedroom mirror. “Thanks, Taz.” I tried to sound upbeat, but was unable to disguise my depressed tone.   
  
I saw her frown in the reflection in my mirror. “What’s wrong, Sire”  
  
I looked away, not wanting to look her in the eye. “Nothing, I’m just nervous. I could be potentially meeting my future wife today.”  
  
She smiled broadly. “That’s the idea.”  
  
When I didn’t respond she pressed the issue. “Really, what’s wrong, Marcus?”  
  
I noticed she used my first name instead of the usual Sire or Your Majesty. That was her way of letting me know she was asking as a friend and not an employee.  
  
I turned to her and frowned. “Taz, you seem thrilled at the prospect of pawning me off to another woman. I thought you would be upset.”  
  
I could feel her surprise and confusion radiating through the Force. “Why would I be upset? I want you to be happy, to find somebody to love and marry and hopefully have a family with.”  
  
“I wanted that for you also,” I said in a low voice. “But you decided that wasn’t for you. Why do you want me to travel a route you refused to walk?”  
  
Her brow shot up. “What does my decision to join the Sisterhood of the Bright Path have anything to do with you getting married?”  
  
I forced a casual shrug. “I guess your decision doesn’t have anything to do with me.”   
  
I turned to walk away but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back to face her. “I have never knows you to be a coward, Marcus, so don’t start now. Speak your mind. Don’t make me guess what you’re thinking.”  
  
My shoulders slouched and I heaved a heavy sigh. “We’ve been together for eight years Taz. You’re my best friend. I thought at one point we might end up as more than friends. Then I discover you joined the sisterhood and made vows of chastity. You never once discussed it with me.”  
  
Her chin angled up to meet my gaze. “That’s because it was my decision, and mine alone.” Her expression softened as a weary sigh escaped her lips. She sat down on my bed and motioned for me to join her. “I didn’t discuss it with you because I knew you would try to change my mind.” Her voice waivered and I could tell it was a struggle to keep her composure. “I knew you wanted more and I also knew I couldn’t give it to you.”  
  
I shook my head. “What exactly is  _‘it’_?”  
  
She looked away. “A relationship.”  
  
I blew out a frustrated breath. “If you weren’t interested in me in a romantic way there are better ways to turn me down than joining the nunnery in the Royal Monastery.”  
  
She ran her hand over her face in frustration. “I sometimes wonder if you say things you know are wrong just to get a reaction out of me. I didn’t join the nunnery. I am not a monastic nun. I am a mendicant sister of the Bright Path. We are not cloistered, but live and serve outside the Monastery.” She gazed at me in disbelieve. “You are the leader of the church. How can you not know this?” She threw her hands up in frustration. “Never mind. To answer your question, I didn’t join the sisterhood to avoid you. I did it for my emotional well being.”  
  
“I don’t understand.”  
  
“I know you don’t understand, but my therapist does.” She reached out and gently put a hand on my knee. “Marcus, I can’t be in a romantic relationship with anyone...I am too broken. All of the psychotherapy in the galaxy can’t undo the damage that years and years of childhood abuse and sexual violence have thrust upon me. The thought of being intimate with anybody appalls me. It is one trigger that I know I will never overcome.”  
  
My jaw went slack by this revelation. “What do you mean? We’ve been intimate.”  
  
She cocked her head to the side as an incredulous expression crossed her face. “Marcus, unless you did a Jedi mind trick and then a memory rub on me…we have never been intimate.”  
  
I blushed slightly. “We’ve danced, we hang out on the couch and watch holovids together. Stang, you helped me dress today. How is that not intimate?”  
  
“Sex, Marcus. I’m talking about sex.”  
  
“Oh, that.” I didn’t know what to say. I knew she was emotionally devastated by her abuse, and for that reason I never initiated anything romantic with T’Zana. I figured when she was ready she would reach out to me. I always thought that day would come…until she joined the sisterhood. “I’m not expecting that from you.”  
  
“I know. You would be willing to accept what little I can give…and I don’t want that for you.” She gave my knee a squeeze. “Marcus…I found my place in this world…a place where I am comfortable. As a sister of the church the pressure is off and I am free to be your friend and assistant. But…I want for you what eludes me. Through you and you’re your future wife, I believe I could vicariously feel the joy of marriage and family.”  
  
I looked down at the floor feeling a little overwhelmed by this all too serious conversation. I faint smiled crossed my face when I thought of a way to lighten the mood. “Vicariously, huh? I didn’t know you liked to watch, Taz.”  
  
She let out a groan and gave me a backhanded slap on my shoulder. “You are thinking of voyeuristically.” She stood, grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed. “You know the difference between those two words. Now I know you’re just trying to get a reaction out of me.”  
  
I flashed her a boyish grin that always made her smile. “Taz, I just don’t want to lose you as a friend. I’m just afraid that any wife of mine may object to my close association with another woman…especially one that is my best friend. Things will become complicated when you add a third person into the picture.”  
  
She smiled widely. “Then you will just have to chose the right woman to be your wife…one who isn’t jealous that her husband has a friendship with a holy sister of your church.”  
  
I straightened my uniform jacket as I looked myself over in the mirror. “Well, I guess that excludes Princess Allana.”  
  
Taz raised an eyebrow. “She’s jealous of me?”  
  
“Yes. She came out and asked me what my relationship was with you.”  
  
She looked at me coyly. “And what did you say?”  
  
“I told her you are a friend that I care for deeply.”  
  
She nodded then looked down at the floor. “Have things changed between us?”  
  
“No, of course not. I love you, Taz. You’re my best friend. Nothing will ever change that.”  
  
She glanced up and smiled warmly. “I’m glad.” She reached out and took my hand in hers before pulling me to the door. “Come on, let’s find you a wife.”


	6. Chapter 6

_**Entry 12**_  
  
Tonight was an excruciating long evening, but at least it was interesting. It started with the usual pomp-and-ceremony. There is a blast of trumpets followed by an announcement of my arrival. I then took part in the formal reception line. T’Zana was first in line. The guest introduces him or herself to her and then she turns to me and makes formal introductions. The guest then goes down the reception line which consists of the Queen Mother (who is really my aunt), Commander Dentii (Queen’s consort and technically my step father), my War Master and Supreme Guardian of the Realm (my grandfather…and yes, he made up that title) and the Master of the King’s Knights (my father).  
  
Parents accompanied many of the young women. In that case, their mom and/or dad would precede their daughter down the reception line and introduce them. There were a number of sisters, even identical twins that moved down the line. It appears that some families wanted to stack the odds in their favor when it came to marrying off one of their daughters to the King of Indupar. One father brought all four of his daughters to the dance. The youngest was barely the legal age of consent on Indupar (it is fourteen years of age for females and sixteen years for males. It is an archaic law that harkens back to the day of arranged marriages…I really should change that law. Fourteen is just way too young to marry.).  
  
Some of the young ladies were gorgeous…absolutely classic beauties. Others were more the girl-next-door variety. There wasn’t a particular ‘look’ I was searching for because I put a heavier emphasis on personality.   
  
As the last of the guests trickled in, Taz gave me a nudge with her elbow and whispered to me. “Your cousin is here.”  
  
I looked around while muttering, “Allana?” I then clamped my mouth shut. Taz doesn’t know Allana is my cousin.  
  
Her brow went up and she gave me a curious look, but didn’t comment. She pointed to a young lady with a slim figure and long blond hair entering the ballroom. “Lady Racine. She wasn’t expected to arrive until next week, but I recognize her from my research. That’s definitely her.”   
  
My cousin tentatively approached with eyes cast down. She was one of the few young ladies arriving without a chaperone. That’s not surprising. I am sure her father would be shot on sight by one of my overly zealous guards or religious followers if he set foot on the planet.  
  
As she neared the reception line she glanced up and our eyes met. I smiled warmly. I have no resentment toward my cousin, but she obviously thought differently. I could feel abject fear radiating out from the girl through the Force. It was so intense that both my father and grandfather came to full alert, focusing their attention on the young lady. When she realized she had fallen under the scrutiny of two very large and intimidating Indupar Knights her fear intensified. She suddenly stopped, looked down at the ground, fidgeted in place for a few seconds before she slowly began to back away.  
  
“Lady Racine,” I called out to her. I was hoping to encourage he to move forward to meet me, but, unfortunately, calling out the name ‘Racine’ was probably not the best move. A number of guests suddenly turned and glared at her. That was too much for the young lady. She spun and fled. I pulled my comlink out of my pocket and called my door guard. “Edric, please detain the young lady trying to leave…gently. Take her to my quarters. Tell her I want to talk to her.”  
  
“Yes, your Highness.” I saw the young Knight intercept the woman at the door and motioned for her to follow him. I was relieved that Lady Racine went without a fight.  
  
I went to step out of the receiving line, but Taz put up a hand to stop me. “I’ll go talk to your cousin. She obviously believes you hold some animosity toward her and her family. I think she will be less intimidated by me.” She smiled knowingly. “Also, you are not going to use this incident to avoid socializing with the ladies.” When I didn’t move she made a shooing gesture. “Go, she was the last guest to arrive. The reception line is over. It is time for you to meet and greet the guests in a less formal environment…meaning you need to get out there and dance.”  
  
I sighed deeply as I looked around the crowded dance floor. My eyes met those of the orchestra conductor as he gestured in a questioning manner. He was waiting for my signal to begin. I reluctantly raised my hand indicating the start of the ball. I turned to talk to Taz, but she was gone. My father came beside me and gave me a good-natured grin. “There are a lot of beautiful ladies in attendance. Try not to break all their hearts.”  
  
I gave a snort. “I don’t think that will be a problem. I’m no Talon Tantiss when it comes to the ladies.”  
  
He frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
I shook my head and chuckled. “I do know how to do a holonet search. Imagine my surprise when I put the name Talon Tantiss into the search box and pushed enter.”  
  
A blush warmed his face as a low groan escaped his lips. “They are all rumors. Remember that.”  
  
“Oh I believe you,” I lied smoothly. Stang! The man fathered me when he was a teenager. He definitely was no Jedi monk.  
  
As I looked across the room to the dozens and dozens of young ladies smiling at me expectantly, hoping for a dance, I wished I did inherit my father’s obvious luck with the ladies, because right about now I would rather face an invading army than a night of mingling.

_**Entry 13**_  
  
As I said in my last entry, the night was interesting. First, I have my “Cousin” show up and then when she sees me she freaks out like she expected me to point to her and say, “Off with her head.” Then I had four hours of dancing. Some of my dance partners I found charming, others not so much. I guess there is a lot of pressure for the young ladies to land me as a husband because many hinted that they would do anything—and I mean anything—to get an invite back to my quarters. There is nothing more unsettling than getting sexually propositioned by a fourteen-year-old girl. Ugh, I shudder just thinking about it.  
  
By the end of the night I just wanted to get out of there and into a hot bath. So that is what I intend to do. I am drawing a bath and afterwards I will call Taz and see if she found out what is bothering the young lady Racine.  
  
  
  
 ** _Entry 14_**  
  
Taz just left. I called her over after I got cleaned up and dressed for bed. She poked her head into my bedroom cautiously. I don’t know why. I called for her, if I was entertaining a young lady in my bed chamber I definitely wouldn’t want an audience. I swear, she looked disappointed. “Nobody caught your fancy?”  
  
I gave a dismissive snort. “If anybody did I wouldn’t be bedding her on the first date. That would be unseemly for a royal.”  
  
Now she snorted. “I agree it would be out of character for you, but most male royals throughout the galaxy don’t have a reputation of chivalry like you do.”   
  
“Perhaps some royals behave badly,” I said softly. “But, I represent the Church. Our holy doctrine preaches love and fidelity; it wouldn’t look good if I am running about ravishing young ladies.”  
  
She smiled at me warmly. “Did you meet anybody you would like to meet again…a love connection?”  
  
I shrugged as I tightened the sash of my bathrobe. I was wearing sleep shorts, but I was shirtless under the robe and I was beginning to feel a little self-conscious with all this talk about romance. I walked over to the small couch and motioned for her to join me. As we sunk into the seat cushions I sighed deeply. “I didn’t have any love at first sight moments, but there were a couple ladies whose company I did enjoy.”  
  
She raised a curious eyebrow. “Who?”  
  
I thought back, trying to remember the names, “Lady Enolia and Princess Kyline.”  
  
Her brow went up. “Oh…what attracted you to them?”  
  
I think I surprised my assistant. The two ladies named were not classical beauties, in fact, Princess Kyline was plain looking and Lady Enolia wasn’t even human, but a light skinned Zabrak with long braided hair and fierce looking facial tattoos. “Princess Kyline is an amazing conversationalist and is very committed to her people and charity work and Lady Enolia…” I paused slightly and blushed. “I found her intriguing.”  
  
Taz smirked. “Intriguing…or exotic?”  
  
I tried to suppress my own smirk. “Maybe a little bit of both.”  
  
Taz gave me a knowing look before smiling brightly. “Shall I set up a second date?”  
  
I waved her off. “Not now. I don’t want this to look like a competition. Let all the ladies return home. I’ll send out thank you notes for their attendance. In a few weeks we can discuss inviting some women back. Right now, I want to hear what happened with Lady Racine.”  
  
Taz nodded. “I reassured your cousin that she is welcome to the palace. I set up a room for her in the executive guest quarters. I had one of our people go to her hotel to fetch her possessions. I gave her my commlink number and tomorrow I plan on showing her around the area.”  
  
“Do you want me to accompany you?”  
  
“No,” she said with a shake of her head. “She is still nervous about meeting you. Her father warned her that you and your mother might still be angry about his allegations prior to his self-exile. He warned her to be cautious around you. If she were to be killed, you could strip the Racine family of their fortune.”  
  
I couldn’t help but laugh. “Why would she believe such drivel? I’m king. I can take her family’s fortune right now and nobody could stop me. Also, if I wanted to keep her family from their lands and credits I could have had her father killed years ago.”  
  
She gave me a forced smile. “If you ever do meet her, I would suggest not using that argument to allay her fears.”   
  
I had to chuckle. “You’re probably right.”  
  
She put a reassuring hand on my arm. “Just give it time. I’ll show her all the great charity work you have done and hopefully I can completely dispel any lingering fear she has. Also, you should call her by her first name. You saw what happened when you said the name Racine in public. She wants to be called Lady Viktora.”  
  
“Okay,” I glanced over to Taz. “What do you think of her?”  
  
She shrugged. “She’s pleasant enough although a little anxious. Her story is a bit sad.”  
  
My brow went up in surprise. T’Zana’s life is the saddest story I have ever known. She was mistreated and neglected by her addict parents. Then those same parents sold her into slavery as a young preteen. She was abused horribly before sold to a group of sick and twisted criminals who would surgically remove limbs and graft on new ones of various species to be sold to equally cruel and perverted clients for their pleasure. When my soldiers attacked the slaver compound we found T’Zana post-surgery. Her arms and legs had been amputated and who knows what would be grafted on in their place.  
  
Thinking back to that day has always disturbed me. Nobody should have to endure such suffering.   
  
“Marcus!” Taz’s voice cut through my musing. “You are zoning out on me.”  
  
I shook the thoughts out of my head. “Sorry, you were saying she had a sad story.”  
  
“From what she told me, her life was fine until about two years ago. About that time her father became distant and irritable. It was a change in his normal demeaner. He would snap at her, he would stay out late. Her parents would argue over his coming and goings. About a year ago Olaf Racine came home and asked his wife for a divorce. She said her parents fought bitterly until the divorce was final six months ago. Her father immediately remarried and shortly later announced his new wife was pregnant. It was too much for her mother. Viktora found her dead from suicide not long after. She overdosed on sleeping pills. She then went to live with her father and stepmom. The baby was born seven months after they married.”  
  
“Wait,” I raised my hand in a halting motion. “So, the baby was conceived from an affair?”  
  
“Yes, but she doesn’t know if the affair started before her parents separated or not. Her half-brother was definitely conceived during the separation.”  
  
“That is a sad story.”  
  
“There is more to her tale. Her stepmother tolerated Viktora until the baby was born. After that things changed. Weeks later, her father is arranging for Viktora to live on Indupar. She believes her stepmother didn’t want her around and her father kowtowed to her wishes. She is also being used to retain his claim on his ancestral lands. If Viktora is here, then the lands are not abandoned. She’s positive that as soon as her brother turns twelve her father will name him the heir to his title and possessions, leaving her out in the cold.”  
  
“Damn,” I muttered. “First, he tells her that the King of Indupar might hold a grudge against the family, then her stepmother has her sent here anyway…alone. What jerks.”  
  
She nodded sadly. “It is a cliché evil stepmom story.”  
  
“Not all stepmothers are evil,” I muttered, feeling lucky that my father’s wife has always made me feel welcome with her and their growing family.”  
  
She gave me a curious look before standing. “I should go, Your Majesty. You are dressed for bed and I am sure you are tired.”  
  
“Can you stay?” I realized that sounded like a proposition, so I quickly clarified. “For a short time. We can watch a holodrama. Isn’t your favorite show coming on soon?”  
  
She grinned before dropping back into her seat. “Yes,  _The Gray Knight_  is on tonight.”  
  
“I’ll call down to the kitchen and have them bring us some snacks.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
A broad smile spread across my face. This was my favorite past time. Hanging out with my best friend and watching a holo. It beats dancing any day of the week.


	7. Chapter 7

> _**Entry 15** _
> 
> I went over to my Grandparent’s apartment today for lunch. I love my grandmother’s cooking. She was a premier chef when she lived on Coruscant, but then she, along with my grandfather, moved to Indupar to be near me. She is the best cook in the palace and that is saying a lot. I employ some of the best chefs in the galaxy. 
> 
> I not only like going to my grandparent’s place for the good meals and company, but I also get to visit my pet vornskr, Dak. I wish I could keep the animal in my place, but my mother is terrified of him. I don’t know why. I realize Vornskrs are normally huge monsters with a mouthful of teeth and bad temperaments, but Dak is a runt that was hand raised by my father. He is only about 0.5 meters in height and probably 35 kilograms…and he’s lovable. He absolutely adores sitting on your lap…if you let him…which I wouldn’t recommend. He might be tiny for a Vornskr, but he is way too heavy to be a lap animal. 
> 
> He also loves ramming his snout into your groin…which is probably why my mother no longer wants him around her. Dak got sniffing where he shouldn’t be sniffing and upset my mother. As a result of my pet putting his nose where it shouldn’t be...my mother told me to get rid of him. Luckily, both my father and grandfather offered to take him. My grandfather won out because he is now semi-retired and has more time to spend with Dak.
> 
> When my granddad opened his apartment door I was just about knocked over by my overly excitable Vornskr runt. “Dak!” I yelled out while petting his bristly, stripped fur.
> 
> “He misses you,” Granddad said as he let me in and closed the door behind me. 
> 
> I gave him a hug and then stepped back and took a deep breath taking in the aroma of my grandmother’s cooking. “Is that game fowl I smell?”
> 
> A broad grin crossed my Grandpa’s bearded face. “Yep. My favorite.”
> 
> He slapped his big meaty hand onto my shoulder as he guided me into the apartment’s main entertaining room. “So,” he said softly. “Did you meet anybody you liked last night?”
> 
> I gave a groan of disapproval. That was something I didn’t want to discuss, but I guess there was no way to avoid it. “No.”
> 
> He shrugged, before giving me a knowing look. “Did you end up spending the evening with T’Zana?”
> 
> I averted my eyes but answered truthfully. “Yes.”
> 
> He signed. “You are not going to find a girlfriend if you are always around her. You have no incentive to find somebody else for companionship.”
> 
> “Unless I want to find somebody to have sex with,” I shot back somewhat heatedly. “You know our relationship is platonic. Taz is a Sister of the Bright Path. We are friends and I know we will never be more than friends. She has made that quite clear.”
> 
> “Ahhhh,” he groaned softly as a blush heated his face. “I realize you two aren’t…umm…you know.” Granddad looked away, obviously uncomfortable with the change of subject. “Your family just wants you to be happy and find someone you can have a family with.”
> 
> “I know…and one day that will happen. I am just not ready for that level of commitment. I have a kingdom to rule. The Indupar Crown Worlds added three more planets under my domain. That is a lot of responsibility.”
> 
> “True,” he said as he dropped down onto his couch. Dak immediately jumped onto his lap eliciting another groan from my grandfather as his clawed paw pressed down on his groin. “Dak, you’re not a pup anymore.” The vornskr ignored his protests and settled down to sleep. Granddad chuckled as he scratched behind Dak’s ears. 
> 
> “My cousin showed up last night.”
> 
> His brow raised. “Really? Allana? I didn’t see her.”
> 
> I shook my head. “Nope.”
> 
> A look of disgust crossed his face. “Teela? She can’t be older than twelve. Jacen sent his youngest daughter?”
> 
> I laughed. “No, the lady Racine.”
> 
> “Oh really? How did that go?”
> 
> “She was the young lady that ran out in terror when you and dad turned your attention on her when she approached the reception line.”
> 
> “Ouch. That good, huh.”
> 
> “Taz went after her and smooth things over.” I sat down next to him. “How is the training going with the new Void Jumper recruits?”
> 
> “They are a good batch. I would lead them into combat any day.”
> 
> I shook my head. “That’s not going to happen. Your combat days are behind you. Grandma’s orders.”
> 
> He gave a snort. “You could countermand her orders.”
> 
> “Oh no, no, no,” I chuckled. “That is  _definitely_ not going to happen.”
> 
> He grunted. “You do know that as a clone I am literally only a few years older than my own sons. I am more than fit to continue on combat missions.”
> 
> My grandfather is right. He doesn’t look like a man in his seventies. I have seen him in the gym and he still can outlift me. His age is not the reason I forced him into retirement. “Grandma is not in the same situation as you. She is over seventy years old. Don’t you think she should be able to spend her golden years with you by her side and not having to sit home alone and worrying if you’re coming back from a combat zone?” 
> 
> “Yeah,” he muttered grudgingly.
> 
> I know I shouldn’t bring up the subject of my grandmother’s mortality…because I know exactly why granddad keeps asking for combat missions. He doesn’t want to outlive my grandmother. Although they are technically the same age, she was around thirty years old when he was created in a cloning cylinder. My Uncle Jaden, who is a doctor, once told me that aging is caused by a number of factors such as environmental damage to cells, the buildup of free radicals, telomere shortening, oxidative stress, cellular senescence or stem cell exhaustion. The main factor is time. The longer you live the more damage to your body. Grandfather was born an adult about forty-five years ago…and that’s when the effects of aging began. He knows he might outlive his wife by thirty years and the thought horrifies him. I’m not saying he is suicidal…but...no, he's not suicidal. I don't know what I am trying to say. I just think he can't face the situation. 
> 
> I decided to change the subject. “How is our Vong battalion of Void Jumpers? Was their last antislavery mission successful.”
> 
> “Yes, they freed over one hundred slaves. They transported them to Indupar for counselling services and to reunite them with their loved ones.”
> 
> “How many slave masters were arrested?”
> 
> Grandfather was slow to answer. “None. They fought to the death.”
> 
> I knew that was probably a lie. Oh, the official report may have said that, but I doubt there wasn’t one slave master that didn’t try to surrender. My Vong warriors were originally Vong Shamed Ones—slaves, and because they were once slaves, they have very little sympathy for slave masters. I am sure they have a take-no-prisoner approach with their antislavery missions. I probably should look into it, but I am not really motivated to do so. I think I hate the slave masters just as much as the Vong do. My Vong warriors lie on their official reports and, in doing so, give me plausible deniability. I am sure Uncle Luke would gravely disapprove of my lackadaisical attitude when it comes to stopping these possible war crimes…but Uncle Luke’s best friend didn’t suffer abuse like T'Zana did. 
> 
> I was about to comment on the situation but grandmother called us all to the dining room table for lunch.
> 
> I'll write more later.
> 
>  
> 
> **_Entry 16_ **
> 
> Today was a productive day. I was the main speaker for the Indupar Military Academy Graduation ceremony. I said some flowery patriotic words about duty and honor and then introduced to the audience the graduation class of 58 ABY. There was a big cheer and the cadets threw their hats up in the air in celebration. 
> 
> Later I traveled to the Indupar Void Jumper school to join in on the training. I love showing up in nondescript Void Jumper armor and doing practice jumps incognito. Nobody except the senior leadership knows who I am. It is amazing what gossip you can hear when people think you are just some visiting Private from another unit just trying to get some make-up jumps in.
> 
> Most of the gossip involved soldiers bragging about their sexual prowess. Somehow the topic of last week’s royal ball came up. According to the men, their mighty king made love to all the lovely ladies in attendance. One man jokingly suggested that some commemorative plates should be made to celebrate the occasion of the royal orgy. Another soldier offered to take any females rejected by their randy king. The conversation then devolved into complaints about their government throwing a party to get their king a wife when Indupar soldiers are underpaid and overworked. 
> 
> I had to speak up (anonymously, under my armor) and said, “You do realize the Indupar government pays its soldiers more than the Galactic Alliance or the Empire, don’t you?” I didn’t argue the point further, mainly because my father and grandfather once told me it is a soldier’s God-given right to complain. 
> 
> “Maybe,” one soldier conceded grudgingly, “but we make less than the Indupar Knights.”
> 
> I chuckled under my helmet. “That’s because they have a special skill set. If you could deflect blasterbolts with a lightsaber and levitate things I guarantee you would expect to be paid more.”
> 
> “Kriff yeah!” One soldier said under his helmet. “If I was a kriff’n space wizard I’d want a shipload of credits and a different girl each night.”
> 
> “Private Halkk,” the man next to him said. “You almost have that. Maybe not every night, but you already have different girl for every date…because none of them want a second outing with you.” 
> 
> The platoon laughed at the comment. A normal response to that type of remark would be “Kriff you!”, but since the dig came from the man’s squad leader the young private silently stewed. 
> 
> “The Knights are favored by the king,” an unknown Corporal said.
> 
> “What do you expect,” another man said. “The King’s a spook also.”
> 
> More than one man shushed the soldier and I could sense a wave of uneasiness coming from platoon. Spook is a derogatory term for a Force-user, because people think we are spooky. I thought they perhaps realized who I was. As far as I knew, only the Company Commander was aware I was among his men, but perhaps I was wrong.
> 
> “Don’t say spook. They don’t like that word,” came an explanation from one man in a hushed tone.
> 
> “So what if I say spook? They’re not here.”
> 
> The soldier across from that man leaned closer before saying, “The king is more than a Force-user. He knows stuff. According to the church he can see the past, present and future. He is all-knowing and it is dangerous to use a derogatory term to describe him.” Our conversation is transmitted via our helmet mics, but his next words were whispered so softly I barely heard them. “He’ll find out. He’s not human…he’s a god.”
> 
> I couldn’t contain myself. I let out a loud, incredulous snort. Normally it is difficult to determine who is talking over these helmet comms, but my body language must have given them a clue as to who was the nonbeliever.
> 
> The ‘whisperer’ pointed an armored gauntlet in my direction. “I don’t know who you are, but it’s against regulations to disrespect a person’s religious beliefs. You are begging to get your ass kicked!”
> 
> I know the regulations. I reviewed and approved the articles within the Indupar Code of Military Justice. I wanted to tell him that while evangelism is allowed in the military, Article 57 prohibits proselytizing—meaning soldiers are not allowed to coerce religious beliefs on anybody. Therefore, threatening to kick somebody’s ass because they don’t believe the king of Indupar is a god is considered harassment. 
> 
> That is what I wanted to say, but instead I simply apologized. “I’m sorry. It was not my intent to mock your religion. I thought you were joking.”
> 
> That appeared to mollify the man. I was happy that the Platoon Sergeant called all of us to our feet as we approached the drop zone.
> 
> When I get back to the palace I am going to investigate if the Bright Path clergy are actually preaching that I am a god.
> 
> **_Entry 17_ **
> 
> I got back to the palace late. I showered and changed into comfortable clothing before deciding to stop by Taz’s quarters. It was time for her favorite holodrama and we usually watched it together. 
> 
> She looked a little surprised to see me. “You’re Highness. I thought you would be gone until tomorrow.”
> 
> “I just got back. Do you want to watch  _The Gray Knight_  together?”
> 
> There was a long pause and I noticed she took a quick glance over her shoulder. “Ummm…I invited your cousin over since she doesn’t know anybody in the palace.”
> 
> “Oh,” I said disappointed. “I see.”
> 
> I went to step back but she grabbed my arm and pulled me into her apartment. “No, no, don’t leave. She’s still a little skittish but it is best that you two finally meet.”
> 
> I followed her into her living room and spied lady Viktora sitting on the large sectional sofa surrounding the holoprojector. When she saw me, she shot up out of her seat and gave me a frightened look that reminded me of a Cattail Deer caught in a speeder’s headlights. “Sire,” she stuttered timidly while shifting from foot to foot before she dropped down to a knee as a sign of respect.
> 
> “Please stand, Lady Viktora.” I walked up to her and offered her my hand in greeting. “It is so nice to finally meet my cousin. I hope you find your accommodations suitable.”
> 
> She looked at my hand for a long pause before reaching out to shake it. Her palm was sweaty, and I could feel a slight nervous tremor running down her arm. 
> 
> I gave her my best reassuring smile as I helped her to her feet. 
> 
> “My guest apartment is beautiful Your Majesty,” she said with eyes downcast.
> 
> I could tell she was still extremely uneasy and unable to look me in the eye. I thought I would break the tension with a bit of joviality. I finished my handshake and then brought my hand up to my eyes. “Lady Viktora, my eyes are up here.”
> 
> It was a joke. My real cousin, Princess Allana, often says something like that when men stare at her bosom a little too long. I thought my comment would be funny. I heard Taz chuckle, but Lady Viktora blushed bright red as her eyes locked on mine. “Sire, I assure you I was not staring at your groin area. My eyes were down in deference. I would never…I wasn’t…”
> 
> Taz couldn’t keep her amusement to herself. She busted out in laughter. “Lady Viktora, he’s joking.” She moved over to the holoprojecter and turned it on. She turned and grinned at her guest. “King Marcus likes to tease people.”
> 
> I put a hand to my chest. “I tease? Look who’s talking. The woman who said my family jewels hold no allure.”
> 
> Her eyes went wide in shock. “Marcus!” She clamped her mouth shut as a blush heated her cheeks. She regained her aplomb before motioning to the couch. “Please sit down, the show is going to start.”
> 
> I sat down next to Lady Viktora who appeared puzzled by the exchange between me and my assistant.
> 
> The show we watched is about a Jedi Knight that doesn’t fully adhere to the Jedi Code of ethics. He is a rebel that would do things others deemed unscrupulous, but only if he believed the outcome was for the greater good. I like this holodrama because the hero reminds me of my grandfather, Jedi Mark Tantiss. He is one of the few Force-users that has knowledge of both the dark and light side of the Force. Years ago, he used a darkside skill to save the life of Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker. Grandpa Mark will do almost anything to help his family, even if it goes against the Jedi Code. For that reason, he left the Jedi Order. Jacen Solo turned to the darkside and did some unforgivable things. My grandfather did a memory rub to make Jacen forget…and then he and his friend Deke Tavik destroyed evidence that would implicate Jacen. Of course, I was never officially told this story, but I know. I’m a postcognitive just like my father. I can touch things and gain information from them. I know more than anybody can imagine.
> 
> Getting back to the show. The Gray Jedi is called Clayton Darksky. He left the Jedi order to bring justice and sometimes revenge onto the wicked. It has some good writing, but the show is a bit tawdry with a lot of violence and sex. 
> 
> While watching the holodrama it became apparent that Lady Viktora had led a somewhat sheltered life. She had almost no understanding of what a Jedi Knight can do. After the gray Jedi levitated some rocks, she turned to me wide-eyed and said, “Can you do that? I was told you were a force user.”
> 
> I shrugged nonchalantly. “Sure.” I reached a hand out and the Holoprojector remote levitated to me.
> 
> “Wow,” was all she managed to say…until Clayton Darksky used Force telepathy to talk to another Force-user. “Can you do that?”
> 
> I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. I really don’t like bragging about my powers. “I can with some of my Knights.”
> 
> “Could you read a person’s mind?”
> 
> I shook my head. “If they are projecting to me. I don’t eavesdrop on people’s thoughts…I don’t know if I actually can. I never tried it. I can sense emotions or when a person is being deceptive.”
> 
> The hero of the show started doing impressive jumps and flips while he fended off a barrage of blasterbolts with his lightsaber.
> 
> “Can you do that?” Lady Viktora asked breathlessly.
> 
> “Of course he can,” Taz said with a grin. She could tell I was getting uncomfortable with all the questions, but that didn’t stop her from bragging on my behalf. “He’s the best in the galaxy.”
> 
> I scoffed. “Is that why Princess Allana kicked my ass when we sparred?”
> 
> Taz smirked. “We all know you let her win.”
> 
> A scoffing laugh escaped my lips. “Yeah.”
> 
> The hero defeated the enemy and now it was time for him to hook up with his weekly damsel-in-distress. It is a recurring theme of the show. He defeats the enemy and then he has amazing Force-enhanced sex with a grateful woman. It makes me wonder if there are any males out in the galaxy that need his help. It appears that all of the people he aids are young, female and gorgeous.
> 
> During the sex scene the hero is using levitation and some other sort of Force skill to enhance his sexual prowess. It was than that sensed both Lady Viktora and Taz were staring at me. From Viktora I felt a mix of awe and curiosity and from Taz…well, from Taz I sensed amusement. Before T’zana could say a word, I knew what was coming.
> 
> “So…are you able to enhance your sensual encounters with woman like our Grey Jedi is doing now?” Taz asked teasingly.
> 
> “You would know just as well as I do,” I shot back without hesitation. I turned to her and grinned. It was another one of my jokes. I assumed that Taz was aware that I have never been with a woman sexually…therefore I would have no way of knowing if I was capable of those particular abilities, and therefore, her guess was as good as mine. I was positive she was cognizant of my lack of experience, but the livid expression on her face quickly led me to believe that Taz knew of no such thing.
> 
> “Sire, I know you are joking, but please don’t make such scandalous statements in front of somebody who doesn’t know you like I do.”
> 
> Lady Viktora stood. “Perhaps I should go.”
> 
> “No!” I said quickly. “Let me explain.” I sighed deeply knowing I did owe everybody an explanation. It was an improper comment because even if Taz got the joke…there was no way our guest would understand what I meant.
> 
> I turned to Lady Viktora. “I made that comment in jest. I am waiting until marriage before having relations with a woman…therefore I have no idea if I can recreate that particular skill seen on the holoprojector. Because I don’t know, there would be no way Taz would know. I was making a joke based on the assumption that everybody knew I wasn’t sullying chambermaids every night.” I turned to T’Zana. “I am sorry.”
> 
> She stared at me slack jawed. “I can’t believe it.” 
> 
> “What? That I apologized for my tasteless comment.”
> 
> She shook her head. “No, that you and Princess Allana haven’t…she stays in your apartment when she visits. I just assumed that you two were…”
> 
> “Well, we’re not. The Princess and I are friends…just friends.”
> 
> Taz’s expression went to one of disbelief to…something I couldn’t quit identify. “I understand, Sire.”
> 
> We turned our attention back to the movie although I don’t remember how it ended. I was embarrassed and upset. 
> 
> My first meeting with Lady Viktora was a disaster.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Entry 18_**  
  
The next day Taz came to my office to go over my daily schedule. That’s good, because I was anxious to ask her some questions. I had left Taz’s apartment before Lady Viktora and I trusted the two had some time to talk.   
  
“I hope you explained to Viktora that I am normally not a moron.”  
  
She chuckled as she sat down across from my office desk. “Of course, Your Highness. I absolutely reassured her that you strive to restrict your social blunders to once a month…and since you met this month’s quota you will certainly endeavor to avoid further indiscretions…at least for the next couple weeks.”   
  
“Ha, ha. No, really…what did she say.”  
  
She laughed, slow and easy. “She thought it was very touching that you would reveal such a private part of your life in order to dispel the notion that we have been intimate. She knows men are often braggards when it comes to their sex lives and it is rare that a man will admit they are a virgin.” She paused slightly. “I was actually surprised. I know you have many opportunities. Why didn’t you…I mean…it’s not because of…” She stopped and looked down at the floor.  
  
“I know what you are thinking. I am not holding out for you to change your mind about us. I know you won’t.” I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. “I am leader of the church. I am expected to be above the temptations of the flesh. The church doctrine dictates that sex should be between married couples. It would look bad if I am not following the rules.” My eyes narrowed as I gazed at my assistant. “You must not think I’m a good leader of the Bright Path if you believed I was defiling Princess Allana every time she visits.”  
  
She blushed. “It’s hard thing  _not_  to believe when the Princess does everything in her power to cultivate that belief.”  
  
“It is a political ploy. Nothing else.” I thought about what I heard during Void Jump training and decided to broach the subject with Taz.  
  
“T’Zana…does the church preach that I’m a god?”  
  
She looked taken aback by the question. “Why do you ask, Sire?”  
  
I leaned forward in my chair. “Answering a question with a question? They are, aren’t they?”  
  
She blew out a breath. “It is not church doctrine, but some of the top church leaders believe you may be…something more than a King.”  
  
I scoffed. “What does that mean?”  
  
“A king of kings,” she ventured tentatively. “A celestial, demigod, a ministering spirit…at the very least a prophet.”   
  
I slowly rose out of my chair. “Please tell me you don’t believe such things.”  
  
She didn’t answer…which spoke volumes.  
  
“You  _do_  believe it.” I threw my hands in the air. “Of all people I would think you would know better. You’ve seen all my foibles. You’ve seen me anxious, fearful, tired, hungry and in pain. I am human. Hell, I was shaking in my boots at the thought of meeting a bunch of women my age. Don’t let the church fill your head with lies. Believe what you see…because I know you see me…the real me.”  
  
“Yes, Sire.” Her voice was soft, almost cowed. It was not my intention to upset her. I moved around my desk and I knelt down next to her chair. “Taz, I’m sorry. My words may have come out a bit…forceful. I just don’t want people believing a fairy tale.”   
  
She turned to look at me and I was shocked to see tears in her eyes. “Taz!” I clasped her hands in mine. “I…” I wasn’t sure what to say. I was blindsided by her belief in something so ridiculous. “I just know what I am, and it is not what the church is preaching. I don’t mean any disrespect to your religion.”  
  
She laughed softly while looking away. “It is your religion also. You are the Church leader.”  
  
I gave her hands a squeeze. “When I turned thirteen and became the head of the church nobody informed me that I was getting promoted to deity. I would have turned down the job if I suspected as much.”  
  
I felt a little better when she let out a soft chuckle. “I am not blindly following what the church leaders preach. I base my beliefs on what I see…what I have experienced.”  
  
I shook my head in confusion. “And what possibly led you to believe I am divine?”   
  
She looked down at our clasped hands as a tear rolled down her cheek. “Marcus, before I joined the Church of the Bright Path I followed the prevalent religion of my planet.”  
  
“Oh?” I was surprised that she was opening up about her past. Usually she avoids the subject at all costs. “Tell me about it.”   
  
“My parents were rarely around. They were usually off getting high on spice. There was a neighbor lady that would take me in and feed me. She was very religious and taught me about Kamii the Sky God. She assured my young self that Kamii would answer my prayers if I prayed hard enough. So, I prayed and prayed. I prayed my parents would sober up and take care of me. I prayed for my next meal and, when my parents sold me into slavery, I prayed to Kamii to free me from my life of misery. When I discovered I was to undergo surgery and…get mutilated into somebody’s sick, perverse…” She had to stop and take a calming breath. “The night before the surgery I got angry. Kamii never did anything to help me. So, I cursed him and prayed to any god that heard my prayer that if he rescued me from a life of torture and cruelty, I would forever worship him. I prayed up to the time that I was put under for my surgery. When I woke up, I was terrified. I couldn’t see. I couldn’t feel my arms and legs. People were around me trying to calm me down. I remember them giving me a hypospray with some type of sedative. Before I drifted off to sleep, I heard the voice of a boy…your voice…saying, “Do whatever needs to be done to help her.” She gazed at me lovingly. “You answered my prayers…and then I discover you are the leader of a church and that many of your followers believe you are otherworldly. When I heard that, I became convinced that you must be...maybe not a god...but someone heaven sent.”  
  
I took in a long calming breath and blew it out. “Taz, did you ever consider that Kamii may have sent me to save you?”  
  
She shook her head adamantly. “No.”  
  
“If I am a heavenly being, I have lousy timing. I should have saved you before you had your surgery.”  
  
She was not swayed by my argument. “I am sure it was for the best. You took an interest in me because I was in such dire shape. If my injuries were minor, I would have joined the other freed slaves at technical training schools or colleges and we would have never met. Instead we became friends. Losing my eyes and limbs was worth it.”  
  
“Whoa, Taz, don’t talk like that.” I shuddered. “That’s a disturbing thought.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be sorry. I cherish our friendship…I just wish we met under better circumstances.” I gave her cybernetic hands a squeeze as I stood and returned to my seat. “Taz, I don’t want to tell you what to believe. I just ask that you don’t share your views with others…especially Lady Viktora.”  
  
I was amazed at how quickly her expression turned from sad to mischievous. “You like her, don’t you?”  
  
“No, no,” I said quickly. “But she is my cousin and I don’t want her to start thinking divinity runs in the family. We don’t want to give her the impression that she is a goddess.”  
  
“You’re blushing,” she pointed out. “And you are a lousy liar. Admit it, you like her. I’m right, aren’t I?”  
  
“If I’m blushing and unable to lie to you…then that's proof enough that I am no god.” I picked up my datapad and pretended to become suddenly engrossed by my daily calendar.  
  
“Maybe you are the god of honesty and mortification," she ventured. "I did notice that you didn’t answer my question about liking her, so I will take that as a yes.”  
  
I shrugged. “Take it anyway you want.”  
  
“Okay, then it's a yes,” she said with a wide grin. “You are interested in her.”  
  
I didn’t attempt to dissuade her of that belief. Even if I was a god…it never helped me win an argument with Taz.

 

**_Entry 19_**  
  
As the weeks went by, I believe I have successfully rehabilitated my image in Lady Viktora’s eyes. I must admit, I enjoy her company. Once she became less timid around me her vibrant personality started to peek through. In return I sought to rehabilitate the Racine name among my countrymen. I invited her to accompany me to various charitable events, school groundbreakings and children hospital visits.   
  
My intention was for my people to see her as a friend to the Indupar people and not the daughter of one of the most reviled members of the royal family. I was partially successful, but it appears I take after my father when it comes to the media making up stories.   
  
I was shocked when Taz came into my office with datapad in hand and showed me when the holonet reporters were saying about me and Viktora visiting wounded soldiers at a local military hospital.   
  
I remember staring at the datapad in disbelief. I thought for a moment it was a prank…a holomanipulated fake news story. I glanced up to my assistant slack jawed. “Are they insinuating I am kriffing my underaged cousin?”  
  
T’Zana bit her lower lip in an effort to not laugh. “No Sire, at least not when it comes to being underaged. Viktora is three years past the age of consent on Indupar. She just can’t take control of her family lands until the age of eighteen.”  
  
I glowered at Taz. “That’s not funny!”  
  
“Sorry Sire, but as your personal assistant I would recommend that you do nothing to dispel this belief.”  
  
“And why is that?”  
  
“I assume you have brought your cousin to these various charitable events in order to ingratiate her to the Indupar people. The people love you. If they believe you are fond of your young cousin…very fond…then the besmirching of the Racine name might cease.”   
  
I shook my head. “I am not going to let this rumor persist. She will be livid if I do.”  
  
Taz raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? She has lived in exile with her father since he accused the Queen of infidelity. She knows how much the Indupar people detest her father. She’s heard the whispering behind her back…the way the name Racine is spoken as almost a curse word here on Indupar. Are you sure she would be upset about a rumor that you two are an item…especially if it makes life easier for her? Before you set up a press conference disavowing this story…perhaps you should ask her.” She gestured to the datapad. “Besides, the reporter only suggested that wedding bells might be in your future. It didn’t come out and say you two have been…intimate.”  
  
I ran a hand over my face in frustration. I now feel bad about teasing my father about the media stories revolving around his sex life. Here I am a virgin and the entire kingdom believes I’m the biggest womanizer in the galaxy. I am surprised that members of the senior church leadership haven’t pulled me aside to discuss my alleged behavior.  
  
“I’ll talk to her.” As Taz moved to leave I stopped her. “Wait…I have to admit, I never looked for scandalous articles involving myself.” I swallowed a lump in my throat nervously, dreading the answer to my next question. “Are there stories about me and Allana…or you?”  
  
She let out a teasing laugh. “Sire, according to the Vulptex HoloNews Network, you were in an intense love triangle between you, me and Princess Allana, but after the royal ball, some reporters think it is more like a  _‘love decagon’_.”   
  
I sat back in my chair and groaned.   
  
 ** _Entry 20_**  
  
I went over to Lady Viktora’s apartment to discuss the rumor issue. She looked surprised to see me as she ushered me into the foyer.  
  
“Did I miss a scheduled outing, My Lord?” She asked as she closed the door behind me.  
  
I gave my best disarming smile, but I am sure she could tell I was nervous about something. “No, I just wanted to talk to you. Have you seen the news reports about us on the holonet?”  
  
She blushed slightly and shuffled her feet. “I did, Sire.”  
  
I nodded. “I plan on holding a press conference to disavow those rumors. I just wanted to get your input on that.”  
  
She looked down at the floor. “I understand,” she said softly. I was taken aback by how miserable she sounded. I know having a public media outlet attacking one’s virtue was distressing, but I got the distinct impression that there was more to her sorrow.  
  
“What exactly do you understand?”  
  
She shrugged as a tear rolled down her cheek. “You find it shameful to be associated with me in that manner.”  
  
“What?” I placed two fingers under her chin and gently tilted her head up until I could look her in the eye. “I was going to squash the rumors to protect your virtue. I have no qualms about our close interactions.”  
  
Her dark blue eyes were damp with tears as she struggled to maintain control of her voice. “That is kind of you to say, Sire, but I know the Racine family is hated within the kingdom. I am loathed just as much as my father.”   
  
I shook my head adamantly. “That’s not true.”  
  
She smiled at me sadly. “It is true. I know it and you know it. I also know any rumors about a budding romance between us can only malign your image.”   
  
“Hey,” I said as I wrapped my arms around her in a brotherly hug. “Lady Viktora, believe me when I say I was only concerned about how you would react to the rumors.” I pulled back and smiled. “In the last few weeks I have really got to know you. You are a beautiful, compassionate and gracious young lady that I am proud to call my friend. If you don’t care about the current romance gossip, then I don’t care either.”  
  
She looked up at me and smiled warmly. “Thank you, Sire.”  
  
“Marcus.” I whispered. “Call me Marcus.”  
  
“Marcus.” Her smile widened. “Please, call me Viki.”  
  
 ** _Entry 21_**  
  
I left Viki’s apartment posthaste after our little conversation…mainly because she asked if I wanted to stay and have something to drink. I left not because I _didn’t_ want to spend more time with her…I left because I really, really  _did_ want to spend more time with her.  
  
Kriff! Taz is right, I am starting to like the girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Entry 21_**  
  
Viki will turn eighteen next month. In preparation for her taking control of her family lands and mansion I took the liberty of having grounds keepers and cleaning crews go to the long-abandoned estate and getting it ready for occupancy.  
  
I am excited to see her expression when I bring her to her new home. I am so excited that I'm having trouble keeping my emotions under control. Twice she has told me that I have been acting secretive. When she asked me what I was up to I used all of my Force control to keep a straight face while saying, “You’ll see.”  
  
 ** _Entry 22_**  
  
Taz ran into my bed chamber late last night and shook me awake. “Marcus, something horrible has happened. You need to get up.”  
  
I rolled out of bed only half awake. Taz was riffling through my closet and dresser pulling out an outfit. She threw a pair of trousers in my direction which I deftly caught and slipped on over my boxer shorts.  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
She grabbed tunic out of my closet and moved toward me. “Olaf Racine has been assassinated. It is all over the news. You need to talk to Lady Viktora before she sees it on the holonet.”  
  
My stomach knotted. “Oh no. She already lost her mother. This is going to devastate her.”  
  
Taz hurriedly pulled the tunic over my head. “It is far worse than that.” She left my side long enough to grab the holonet remote control and turned it on. She flipped through the channels until she came to the Galactic News Holo-network. The reporter was warning the public that what we were about to see was graphic and might not be appropriate for younger viewers.   
  
The next scene was of a black speeder pulling into a parking space on a busy street. A man dressed as…well, I am not sure exactly what he was supposed to be, but the costume he wore was close enough to an Indupar Knight uniform that some people might be fooled. The armor was noticeably made out of lightweight material, the lightsaber was obviously a fake, and he wore black googles…something not part of our knight uniform. The Indupar-Knight-want-to-be rushed up to the speeder and stuck his head into the open window. He said a few unintelligible words before pulling a blaster out of a side holster and shooting three time into the vehicle. The assassin then stepped back, looked directly up into a public security camera and screamed. “Long live the King of Indupar!”  
  
My legs felt rubbery as I dropped down to my bed mattress. “Oh kriff.”  
  
Taz nodded wildly. “Yeah kriff! You need to talk to Viktora before she sees this.” She grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet as she dragged me to the door. “It is in the middle of the sleep cycle. There's a chance and doesn’t know anything yet.”  
  
We ran down the hall, startling the guards who rushed after me while barking out questions as to where I was going and if I needed help.  
  
When we got to Viki’s quarters, I knew it was too late. Her heartbreak rippled through the Force. I put my hand on the entry scanner and the door slid open. I could see her in the living room, sitting on her couch, and crying hysterically. I moved forward to comfort her, but when she saw me her despair turned to rage.  
  
She stood and pointed to the holonet report of her father’s death. “You did this! I knew you were up to something!”   
  
“No, no,” I protested my innocence. “I had nothing to do with this.”  
  
The next thing I knew I was on the receiving end of an open hand slap across my face.   
  
The following felt like it happened in slow motion. The guards who had followed me into the apartment gasped in disbelief. Then there was the sound of men snapping off their blaster safety straps so the weapons could be removed from the holster.  
  
I knew the men were only doing their duty. Anybody striking the King would be arrested and hauled off to jail. But this wasn’t any ordinary person assaulting the king. She was the daughter of a man hated throughout the kingdom. I was not confident that everybody in the room would keep a level head. Before things got out of hand, I raise my voice and called out, “Halt.” I also used the Force to make sure my guards were unable to unholster their weapon. Without turning around, I ordered my guards to leave.  
  
There were protests but Taz made sure they left the room.  
  
Viki had dropped back down to her couch while sobbing. “You made sure my family lost their lands and property. Now, I have nothing. My parents are dead, my step-mother is dead, and I don’t know the fate of my half-brother.” She turned and looked at me murderously. “My father warned me you might do this!”  
  
“Viki, I didn’t do anything. Think about it. Why would I send an assassin dressed like an Indupar Knight? Why would an assassin of mine look right up to a security camera and publicly praise my name? If I wanted your family’s property, I could have just taken it. Nobody could have stopped me. I wouldn’t need to kill anyone. And if I did want somebody assassinated, I definitely would make sure they went in incognito so I wouldn't be implicated in the crime.”  
  
Taz groaned as she ran a hand over her face in frustration. “Marcus, that really isn't comforting.”  
  
Great, now I have upset two women who I care about deeply. “I’m sorry Taz, but this is a frame job. Somebody wants to make it look like I did this.”  
  
She put her hands on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. “I know. I will stay with Viktora. Use your government and Jedi contacts to try to find out who could have done this.”  
  
When I didn’t move, she pushed me toward the door. “Marcus, let me take care of this. Please.”  
  
When I got to the door, she looked at my face and frowned. “You may want to ice down your cheek. An upraised hand print is starting to form.”  
  
I reluctantly walked out of the apartment. Outside in the corridor I saw a group of guards, Indupar knights and assorted palace staff milling about. I waved them off. “Not a word to anybody. Now get out of here.” When they didn’t move fast enough, I screamed. “Now!”  
  
I jogged back to my bed chamber to get into proper clothing. I need to travel to Ec Pand and talk to Ben Skywalker. He's a Jedi Sentinel. If anybody could solve this mystery it's him.

 

**_Entry 23_**  
  
I traveled to Ec Pand with my my best Indupar Knight, Edric. I really wanted to go alone, but my mother would have a fit if I did. Edric was piloting while I sat in the copilot seat wracking my brain, trying to figure out why anybody would try to frame me. My pilot sat silently but I noticed he was making furtive glances in my direction.  
  
“What is it Edric?”  
  
He cleared his throat nervously. “You are developing a slight bruise on your cheek, Sire.”  
  
I reached up to where Viki hit me. “Am I?” I said in my best disinterested voice. “This is not the first time a woman has hit me. You’ve seen me spar with Allana.”  
  
“Yes, Sire.” I could feel a flush of embarrassment from my guard. “I have been wanting to apologize for my behavior that day. I know you sensed my…jealousy.”  
  
 _‘Oh boy._ ’ I really didn't want to discuss this matter, but if Edric was infatuated with me, I guess it is best to address his unrequited love now, other than later. “Edric, I’m sorry…but if it is a relationship you want…it just isn’t going to happen.”  
  
His blush deepened as he pressed his lips to a flat line. “I know, Your Highness. Royals court other royals…not commoners.”  
  
I shook my head. “It isn’t a royal-commoner problem. It is one of attraction…I ummm…”  
  
“Oh gods,” he moaned. “This is even worse than I thought. I can understand the obstacle of not being a royal, but to be told I am not attractive enough. That's painful.”  
  
I sat back in my seat and heaved a sigh. “It’s not that you’re not attractive, because you are. You are a very attractive man…but if one is not attracted to men…then there is no way to overcome that problem.”  
  
His jaw dropped as he slowly turned to me. “Allana prefers the company of women?”  
  
"What?" My mind went blank for a second or two as I tried to figure out what he meant by that. “Allana likes men…why did you say that?”  
  
He shook his head in frustration. “You just said Allana wasn’t interested in me because she isn’t attracted to men.”  
  
 _‘Frack!’_  I totally misread what happened that day of the sparring match. Or should I say, Allana misread the situation. She thought the flash of jealously from Edric was because he liked ME! No, he likes Allana.  _‘FRACK!’_  
  
“Edric,” I said slowly. “I am your king. If I command you to never, ever repeat what is said in this shuttle today, will you swear an oath to keep my confidence?”  
  
The man looked startled by my tone and change of subject. “Of course, Sire. I would die for you.”  
  
I took a big breath and blew it out. “This entire conversation was in response to Allana feeling your pang of jealousy and saying to me,  _'Marcus, you have a male admirer.'_  
  
He stared at me dumbfounded for a long moment before he started to laugh.  
  
“I command you to stop laughing,” I said sternly before laughing myself.  
  
Edric bit down on his bottom lip until he got his laughter under control. “You thought I had a crush on you?” He stopped when he realized how that might sound. “I am not implying that you aren’t attractive, Sire. I mean…if I were attracted to men…you would be number one on my list.”  
  
 _‘Oh gods,’_  I thought to myself.  _‘This was getting more awkward by the moment_.’  
  
“Not that I have thought about it,” he continued. “I don’t have a list…because I have never thought about it…I just don’t…there is no list." He stopped and took a breath. "I like women.”  
  
“That's good, because Allana expressed interest in you,” I said, quickly changing the subject.   
  
“What?” Edric gasped. “What exactly did she say?”  
  
“Allana said,  _‘That Edric fellow is cute…and muscular’_. She also thought it was a waste that you only liked men.”   
  
“But I like women! I especially like her. I would love to…” He stopped suddenly. “Sire, aren’t you and Allana…an item?”  
  
“Nooooo,” I slowly drew out the word. “We are very good friends, but we both know a relationship between us would be impractical.” I smiled. “If you promise to never mention my previous embarrassing conversation, I will put in a good word for you with her.”  
  
He smiled brightly. “You have a deal, Sire.”  
  
“Good," I interjected. "Before we got sidetracked, we were talking about my bruise. Why are you so concerned?”  
  
The smile slipped from his face. “Lady Racine hit you with malice. What shall be done with her?”  
  
“Nothing is to be done with her.” I said pointedly. “You saw the holovid. She just witnessed the death of her father by somebody pretending to be an Indupar Knight. Her mother died only a year earlier. She's now an orphan. Can you blame her?”  
  
He sat in silent thought for a moment before answering. “No, Sire.”  
  
“Edric,” I said softly. “Do you think any of my guards or Knights would have done such a thing? How great is the animosity against Lady Viktora? Could one of my men killed her father?”  
  
He glanced over to my direction and I felt a surge on unease from the Knight. “I don’t think any of your guards are involved with the murder.” There was a long pause. “But, to be truthful, Your Highness, many within the kingdom were outraged at her presence on Indupar…but that is slowly changing.”  
  
I sat up straight in my seat and turned to face him fully. “Oh, how so?”  
  
He smiled slightly. “People began to accept her because of the change we see in you.” He chuckled slightly. “You look happy when you are with her. Sire, your people love you. We want the very best for you…because you always want what’s best for your people.”  
  
I blushed at his warm words. “Thanks.”  
  
Remained quiet throughout the rest of the trip.   
  
  
  
 _ **Entry 24**_  
  
I went to Master Ben Skywalker’s office and was greeted enthusiastically by my cousin. I swear, he looks like a younger version of my grandfather right down to the red beard and hair. Of course, my grandfather’s natural hair color is dark blond, but he dyes it to disguise the fact that he is an altered Luke Skywalker clone. He decided to dye his hair and irises the same as Master Mara Jade Skywalker’s and then pretend he is her brother. It has worked so far.  
  
I left Edric out in the hall and closed the door behind me. Ben ushered me into his office and to a cushioned chair near his desk. As I sat down he pointed to my cheek. “You get that sparing?”  
  
I shook my head. “No, Lady Viktora Racine slapped me.”  
  
Ben barely suppressed a grin. “Ouch. I see you are continuing the family tradition of getting smacked around by a cousin.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. I have heard the story about Ben hitting my father while under the spell of a Mind Witch about a dozen times. “I guess I am. I have managed to avoid getting bitten by a vorskr, though.”  
  
“Good, because your dad still carries those scars,” Ben said with a laugh before getting serious. “Can I assume you are here concerning the murder on Opta Terra?”  
  
“If that is where Olaf Racine was murdered, then yes. Somebody is trying to frame me.”  
  
Ben sat behind his desk and gave me a dismissive wave. “Nobody in the galaxy actually believes you had anything to do with it.”  
  
I blew out a frustrated breath. “One person does, Olaf’s daughter.”  
  
“Oh,” Ben said slowly. “Can I assume there is a budding romance happening between you two…or is that all media hype.”  
  
I felt my cheeks warm by that question, but I answered truthfully. “I like her. We aren’t officially dating, but when she turns eighteen I was going to ask to court her...if she was interested in that.”  
  
“Oh ho,” Ben grinned. “Does your family know that?”  
  
I shook my head. “No, and please don’t tell anybody…because things don’t look good right now.”  
  
He nodded. “Understandable. I guess we need to solve this mystery. I will need to ask you a few questions and then I can start an investigation. Opta Terra is within the Galactic Alliance territories, so the Jedi have authority to investigate.” He took out a datapad and pushed a few buttons. “Normally there are four motives for murder: Jealousy, greed, urge to protect and hate…but since you are a politician and church leader that adds two more motives.” He paused for a moment as he entered information into his datapad. “Marcus, has anybody recently mentioned killing Racine…even in a joking manner.”  
  
I thought about it for a while before my eyes went wide with surprise. Ben looked at me expectantly, but when I didn’t respond to his question, he knew I was hiding something. “Who was it, Marcus?”  
  
I looked down at the floor. “I had been complaining to my father that my mom wanted me to have an heir so if something happened to me the Racine family wouldn’t regain the throne. Dad said an heir could be killed just as easily as me. There was a better way to protect the throne, but it reeked of the Dark Side…meaning killing Racine first.”  
  
Ben chewed on his bottom lip in thought. “I can’t see your dad killing people in cold blood, even if he thought he was protecting you…and he definitely wouldn’t try to frame you. I don’t think any of your family is involved. The same goes for your Knights and Guards. If they wanted to safeguard you, they wouldn’t go to such lengths to implicate you in a crime.”   
  
“So, urge to protect is scratched off our list,” I ventured.  
  
Ben nodded. “How about jealousy. Right now, Viktora hates you. Maybe somebody wanted her out of the picture. Were there other women pursuing you?”  
  
“No…other than Allana…but I made it clear I didn’t want a relationship.” I shook my head. “No, she wouldn’t do that. I don’t care how evil Hapan people are. She wouldn’t do that…and I don’t think her security chief, Deke Tavik would do that either…although he is capable…and he did hint that I should marry Allana.” I thought about it some more. “No, he wouldn’t risk aggravating me. My seers help him keep the Hapan royal family safe.”  
  
“Okay. The next motive is greed. Does anybody benefit from Olaf’s death?”  
  
“Not in my kingdom. He may have had his own enemies. Perhaps he owed people money.”  
  
“Which brings us to hate…which I think is our best bet. If somebody hated Olaf and wanted him dead, then dressing up like an Indupar Knight and shouting your name is an excellent way to get law enforcement looking at the wrong people. I think the killer is somebody he knew and pissed off on Opta Terra.” He stood and walked around his desk. “I will look into this, Marcus.”   
  
I stood and gave him a warm hug. I know he is technically my cousin, but he is more of an uncle to me. “Thanks, Ben.”  
  
He gave me a pat on the shoulder as he walked me to the door. “Don’t worry. We’ll figure this out. I would like to stay and chat, but I need to start questioning witnesses as soon as possible.”  
  
"I understand."  
  
We said our goodbyes and Edric and I returned to our shuttle and traveled back to Indupar.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Entry 25_**  
  
When I got back to the palace, I went straight to Taz’s apartment and asked her about Viki.  
  
“As you can imagine, Sire, she is devastated. She lost both of her parents. She now is at the mercy of a man she thinks might be responsible for her father’s death, and she doesn’t know what happened to her half-brother.”  
  
I shook my head sadly. “You couldn’t convince her of my innocence?”  
  
She blew out a frustrated breath. “I tried. She is unsure as to what to believe at this moment.”  
  
I walked over to her living area and sat down on her couch. “It is unfortunate that she heard the news from the holonet.”  
  
Taz sat down next to me. “She didn’t, Sire. She got a late-night transceiver call from her uncle…her mother’s brother telling her the news.”  
  
“Warning her to flee the palace, no doubt.”  
  
Taz shook her head. “No, that’s what is odd. According to Lady Viktora, her uncle thought you had her father killed, but he said she will be safest if she stays at the palace. He believed you wouldn’t move against her if she was living under your roof. When you allowed her to move into the palace you veritably became her guardian…if something happened to her while under your protection it would make you look bad. He thought your pride would prevent you from harming his niece.”   
  
I shook my head in disbelief. “Are both sides of her family insane? First her father sends her to my palace despite the belief that I might harm his daughter and now her mother’s brother says it is best for her to stay with the man he believes killed her dad.”   
  
A sardonic laugh escaped her lips. “I can’t comment on her mother’s side of the family, but it is obvious that not all the Indupar clan is crazy…unless you believe you’re not quite sane.”  
  
“Oh yeah,” I whispered. I keep forgetting Taz still believes I am of Indupar blood…along with being a god. “Present company excluded, that is.”  
  
“She is worried if she is going to be punished for striking you. Not enough to apologize, since she still believes you might have ordered her father’s death. Nevertheless, she knows she might face punishment.”   
  
I waved my hand. “She need not worry.” I smiled softly. “She’s got some fire in her. When we first met, she seemed so meek and subservient. Now she treats me more like an equal…albeit an equal whose guts she hates.”   
  
Taz leaned over and put a hand on my shoulder. “Marcus, you joke, but I know how upsetting this is to you. You like her. But don’t worry, things will work out. You had nothing to do with her father’s death. The truth will eventually surface, and things will get better.”  
  
“I hope so, Taz. I really hope so.”  
  
 _ **Entry 26**_  
  
The last week has been difficult. Viki has remained secluded in her apartment since her father’s murder. Only Taz and the occasional palace servant have seen her. I am a bit depressed. I had plans for a big birthday party for her and then surprise her by driving her to her completely renovated family home. That was supposed to happen in two weeks. I can’t see her being in a celebratory mood so soon after her father’s death, so I cancelled the gala. I have had my people contact the lawyers of the deceased and gave permission for Olaf Racine and his wife to return to Indupar to be buried in his family crypt. I am waiting for an answer. I guess because it is a murder investigation autopsies must be done and there is a lot of paperwork involved. I am letting my lawyers work out the details. My people have discovered the whereabouts of Viki’s half-brother. One-year-old Nickolas Soren Racine was being cared for by a nanny at the time of the murder. The local authorities were looking for relatives on planet to care for the child, but, according to the nanny, the child’s mother was an only child whose parents died during the planet’s short-lived civil war. The only known relatives live on Indupar. I assume Viki wishes to be reunited with her brother. I have no problem with Nickolas coming to live in the palace. Unfortunately, he is not a citizen of Indupar, so I have to wait for the Opta Terra government to make a decision. Meanwhile, I will have Taz discuss the issue with Lady Viktora.  
  
 _ **Entry 27**_  
  
My top lawyer of the King’s Counsel has informed me that distant relatives of Olaf’s second wife have come forward asking to adopt the baby.  
  
“We think their interest in the child is purely monetary,” my legal advisor informed me when he stopped by my office. “They think Nickolas Racine will one day be given the title of Earl of Rimcroix. They are not going to give up a chance of a big payoff in the future.”  
  
Rimcroix is the province that the Racine family originated. It’s not the richest area on Indupar, but it is home to the city of Cerzura which is one of the top medical research centers on the planet. Within the city borders one could find the Cerzura Medical Center which is a teaching hospital and pediatric research center. In addition, there is the Corandal Center of Biomedical Research, two medical universities, four nursing colleges, a school of dentistry and a pharmacological school. The Racine lands lie just outside the city and with the expansion of the medical facilities the land itself is now worth a fortune.  
  
I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. “I have been told that Lady Viktora wishes to be reunited with her brother. Won’t the courts on Opta Terra find living on Indupar more advantageous for the boy?”  
  
The barrister nodded. “I believe they will, but that doesn’t mean his mother’s relatives won’t get custody of him. I suspect they will demand to be allowed to live on Indupar with their adopted son.”  
  
I blew out a frustrated breath. “How do we know money is a factor in their decision? They may have his best interests at heart.”  
  
“There is a way to determine their motives, My Lord.”  
  
My brow rose. “And that is?”  
  
“Olaf Racine is dead. Lady Viktora is not yet eighteen. The Racine lands have effectively been forfeited to the crown. We can tell these prospective parents that they can adopt the child, but they should realize that the boy no longer has any claim to his ancestral lands and home.”   
  
I groaned. “If Lady Viktora finds out she will be livid and positive that I was responsible for the death of her father.”  
  
“If she wants her brother, sans money grubbing relatives, this is what we need to do.”  
  
“Okay, let me tell her first.”  
  
My lawyer put up his hand. “No, we want her furious at you. If she is all calm and collected, then the boy’s relatives won’t believe you have stripped them of their lands. We need an honest reaction from her.”  
  
“Oh, no, no, no.” I muttered under my breath. “That sounds like a very bad idea. Can’t we just tell the family that I stripped Viktora and Nickolas of their title and family estate without actually doing so?”  
  
He shook his head. “That would amount to fraud. You have to do it…or don’t do it and let them take the baby. You can still refuse to let them entry to the planet. The boy will live out his life on Opta Terra. You can transfer the money and title to Lady Viktora.”  
  
“But she wants her brother with her.”  
  
“Sire, I have advised you as to what to do.”  
  
I shook my head. “I don’t want Viktora to know. Do the paperwork to take possession of the Racine property…but when you tell the relatives…offer them money to go away. Let them know that there is no future payoff, but if they drop their custody case, allow the boy to be with his sister, sign paperwork promising no future lawsuits, plus a non-disclosure agreement, then we will make them wealthy without having to care for a screaming baby.”  
  
“That might work, Sire.” He stood and bowed. “I’ll get right on it, My Lord.”  
  
It sounded like a good plan, but somehow I suspect it will come back to bite me in the ass.

 

**_Entry 28_**  
  
And the ass biting has begun. Kriff!  
  
I thought everything was going as planned. Once Nickolas was stripped of his title and lands, the prospective adopted parents were more than happy to take my money and leave the child alone. My legal team petitioned the court to allow the boy to be reunited with his sister on Indupar. We asked that guardianship of Nickolas to be given to me (since the world believes I am his cousin).  
  
Everything was falling into place, but then my father’s curse hit me—the curse of the sludge media. As far as we could tell, the non-disclosure agreement with the boy’s relatives held firm. What I forgot is the media doesn’t really need facts before broadcasting gossip. They are more than happy to report fake news as long as it got them ratings. An investigative reporter realized that the guardianship of Nickolas Racine was in contention…and then it wasn’t. He also noticed that the relatives that once asked to adopt the boy suddenly fell into a large amount of money. Without any proof he reported that I paid the couple off to get them to drop their child custody petition. He then did a little more digging and discovered in the Indupar public records that I had taken possession of the Racine estate and surrounding lands...which he reported, and in doing so, made me look like an insensitive lout. What really pissed me off was that despite having little proof…he was absolutely right. There was no way I could defend myself from the truth.  
  
The next thing I know Lady Viktora, followed closely behind by Taz, were in my office. Taz was trying to calm down my very irate cousin, but to no avail.  
  
“You not only have my father killed, but you bribe officials and my brother’s relatives to get a hold of him. You steal our lands and now we are at your mercy!”  
  
“Lady Viktora,” Taz said as she made a reassuring gesture. “Please, calm down. I am sure it is not as it seems.” She turned to me. “You didn’t do what the news media is reporting, did you?”  
  
I slumped down in my office chair. “I did…but it was for the greater good.”  
  
“I knew it,” Viki practically hissed. “I’m leaving. I’m going back to Opta Terra to live with my Uncle.”  
  
She turned and was heading for the door when my words stopped her. “Little Nickolas is on the way to Indupar. I have been granted guardianship.” I rose from my chair and approached my cousin. “I did this for you. It was the only way to get your brother to Indupar.”  
  
She turned and glared at me. “By stealing our family lands?”  
  
I looked down at the floor. “Yes. In order to avoid a custody battle I had to take away the allure of money. His relatives wanted to gain the lifestyle of royalty through your brother. Once they knew he didn’t inherit his father’s title and riches…they decided he wasn’t worth adopting.”  
  
Her eyes narrowed. “Are you saying you didn’t give them money to go away?”  
  
“Oh, I did do that, in exchange for a non-disclosure agreement and paperwork promising they won’t try to sue for custody in the future.” I sighed deeply. “I thought you wanted your brother with you. I fully intend on reinstating your family lands back to you on your eighteenth birthday.”  
  
“I’d have to be a fool to believe that.” She turned to Taz. “Do you believe a word he says?”  
  
“Yes, I believe every word,” she stated confidently. “King Marcus has never lied to me. I have been by his side since he saved me from slavers. He has never done anything that would make me question his honor.”  
  
Her fists clenched to her side as she drew in a harsh breath. “I don’t know why I even ask you. He is your king. You would lie for him.”  
  
She twirled on her heel, intending on making a dramatic exit, but Taz reached out and caught her by her elbow and spun her back to face her. “I have never lied for my King…I never had to. I know you have gone through quite a trauma in the last year, but Marcus has nothing to do with any of it.”  
  
Viki tried to twist out of Taz’s grasp, but it is hard to squirm out a cybernetic grip. “Lady Viktora, you need to calm down and wait for investigators to discover who is behind your father’s death. All you are doing now is hurting the one person who least deserves it.”  
  
Viki struggled for a few more seconds before her strength falter and she broke down in tears. Taz let go of her elbow and enveloped her and a warm hug. “I know, I know,” Taz whispered. “Life gives us more than we believe we can endure…but we must endure. Have faith in God. He is nearer than you think, and he is looking out for you.”   
  
Taz’s words appeared to calm Viki. Good, because they disturb me. If Viktora ever discovers who Taz worships…she might feel betrayed by those words of comfort.   
  
 _ **Entry 29**_  
  
Jedi Master Ben Skywalker returned from Opta Terra today and requested a meeting with me on Indupar. I greeted him warmly when he arrived at my quarters, hopeful that he had good news to share.  
  
“Come on in.” I smiled and led him to my living room. “Would you like something to drink?”  
  
“No thanks. I can’t stay long. I need to get back to my wife. She thinks I go on these Jedi missions to get out of diaper duty.”   
  
I had to laugh. Ben and Valla became the proud parents of twins six months ago—a boy and a girl. I thought perhaps this is because twins ran in the Skywalker family, but my Uncle Jaden (who’s a doctor) informed me that having twins may run in families but it is from the mother’s side. This is why Zylie freaked out when I joked about her having triplets. Her sister had twins and if there was a genetic component, she might have multiple children also.   
  
Ben took off his cloak and sat down on my couch. I took a seat across from him. “I have some good news and bad news.”  
  
“What’s the good news?” I asked.  
  
“I started my own investigation, but it was short lived. The local police are very competent and apprehended somebody for killing Olaf Racine. After seeing who they arrested I thought it best to recuse myself from the investigation entirely. In my opionion, nobody associated with the King of Indupar should be involved in the investigation and trial.”  
  
My brow furrowed in confusion. “And why is that?”  
  
Ben drew in a long breath and let it out. “That brings us to the bad news and I don’t think Lady Viktora is going to be happy. The local constables arrested her uncle, Kel Drager.”  
  
“He’s the man who called her and said he thought I murdered her father!”  
  
Ben nodded. “Yes, and that is why I should terminate further involvement. If I produced evidence against him, he could claim the Jedi were working to clear your name by framing him. With the Jedi Order’s Temple based on Ec Pand it wouldn’t be unreasonable to think we would defend our benefactor.”  
  
“Kriff,” I muttered under my breath. “This is going to destroy Lady Viktora. She was talking about leaving Indupar to live with him. She just said that days ago and now he’s arrested. She’s going to think I'm responsible.”  
  
“That is why I thought it prudent that Jedi involvement end. It is best that the local police finish their investigation.”  
  
“Why would he do it?”  
  
Ben looked up to the ceiling. “I really shouldn’t comment on an ongoing investigation. Sorry.”  
  
I gave a curt nod as I sighed. “I understand.”  
  
“The arrest will be made public later today. I thought you should know so you can prepare yourself for any blow back.”  
  
“Thanks, Ben.”  
  
He stood and pulled his cloak back on. “I can tell you that the evidence is overwhelming. Once Viktora sees it, she shouldn’t place blame on you.”  
  
“Yeah, we’ll see.” I groused while walking my cousin to the door. “She’s not the most level-headed person at the moment.”  
  
He smiled widely as he put a hand on my shoulder. “It will work out in the end. You’re a good man, Marcus. Eventually she will see you in the same light as the rest of your friends and family.”


	11. Chapter 11

_**Entry 30**_  
  
As I suspected, Viktora blamed me for her uncle’s arrest. She is positive that I am the mastermind of a huge conspiracy to destroy her entire family. Hopefully, when the evidence is revealed she will stop blaming me.  
  
To be honest, I am a bit irritated over the entire matter. I have been nothing but friendly and accommodating to her. None of this is my fault. None of it! The Queen was pregnant with the King’s heir when Olaf Racine accused her of infidelity. Two paternity tests proved Olaf Racine was a liar and had defamed the throne. He placed himself into self-exile.   
  
All of this happened prior to the Queen’s miscarriage…in fact the stress of his accusations was probably the reason she lost the baby.   
  
It wasn’t until it was discovered that my mother, the Queen’s identical twin, was pregnant that the conspiracy to usurp the throne began. By then Racine was already hated by his countrymen. It is doubtful that he could retain the throne even if he did press the issue.   
  
This is not my fault. I know it in my heart and soul…so why do I still feel guilty? Why…because I know I am a fraud. Viktora has the true claim to the throne. She is the one with Indupar blood flowing through her veins…not me.  
  
I can’t abdicate, though. The seers have told me I need to be king. The future of the Indupar Crown Worlds depends on it. That is what they told me years ago…but now they are silent. They say the future is indiscernible, and for the first time in my life the H’Drachi High Seer appears terrified. He said whatever has happened in the future is unexpected and new…and it has shifted all the time streams to something dark and disquieting. Last month only the immediate future was blank to them, but now they can’t see anything.   
  
I have tried to see the future myself, but the timestream has morphed into a swirling montage of images that eventually disappear into pit of blackness. I am not sure what it all means…if it means anything at all. Grand Master Skywalker once told me  _‘the future is always in motion’_.  
  
There is nothing I can do about the future. There is nothing to see, so there is nothing to prevent.  
  
 _ **Entry 31**_  
  
Viktora’s birthday came and passed without fanfare. I did have Taz drive Viki out to her family estate and present her with the keys to her completely refurnished family mansion. Her father had bank accounts on Indupar that I unfroze. She shouldn’t want for anything. I also restored her and her brother’s titles. I am still disappointed as to how everything has turned out.   
  
I liked her.  
  
 _ **Entry 32**_  
  
Little Nickolas Racine arrived on Indupar today. Taz brought him to my apartment. He’s a cute little chubby-cheeked guy. He has the Indupar family blond hair and blue eyes. He actually looks a little like me at that age. As you can imagine, he is upset over the loss of his parents. He is not old enough to verbalize it, but he bawled throughout most of our meeting. It wasn’t until Taz picked up the child and cuddled him that he settled down.  
  
“You are one sweet little boy,” she cooed as she kissed the child’s cheek.   
  
I watched them sadly. In my dreams Taz and I were married and had a child of our own. That is such a wonderful dream, but it is not to be. Even if she did overcome her abusive past, the slave masters ensured all their female slaves would remain barren. They used a chemical sterilization technique on the women that was highly effective and irreversible. Taz will never have children of her own.   
  
 _ **Entry 33**_  
  
Kel Drager, after seeing the mountain of evidence against him, pleaded guilty to double murder. It wasn’t until his plea deal was accepted (30 years in prison with the possibility of parole) that the motive behind the slayings was revealed. It was revenge. He blamed Olaf Racine and his new wife for the death of his sister. His sister became despondent upon discovering her husband’s affair and after he abandoned her and impregnated his girlfriend, she just lost the will to live. The police cracked this case so quickly because Olaf had a dashcam system in his vehicle that picked up the killer’s last words to him:  _‘You’re the reason my sister is dead!_    
  
Kel Drager dressed up in his makeshift Indupar Knight outfit in order to deflect blame away from him. He knew Viktora was safe with me, but at the same time he knew it would look suspicious if he didn’t call her. So, he calls and tells her to stay at the palace because I wouldn’t dare make a move against her if she was under my protection.  
  
I was hoping things would get back to normal between Viki and me once she realized I wasn’t responsible for her father’s death, but that is not the case. She is so upset with herself that she says she can’t face me.  
  
 _'I just can’t win.'_  
  
I spoke the truth when I told my father,  _‘I am no Talon Tantiss when it comes to the ladies’._  In fact, that's an understatement. The woman I love took a vow of absence and the woman I thought I could learn to love says she can’t face me. Maybe I should take up Allana on her offer. Or better yet, die alone and have the history books describe the glorious achievements of Marcus, the virgin king.  
  
 _‘Kriff!’_

 

_**_Entry 34_**  
  
Something is wrong. I was asked to provide a large garrison on Ec Pand to guard the stygium crystals mined there. According to the Grand Master, the Jedi are taking part in a huge joint training mission involving all branches of the Galactic Alliance military. My kingdom is not part of the Galactic Alliance, so I wasn’t given more information about the exercise. I asked my grandfather and father about it, but their old contacts refused to discuss the mission stating it was classified.   
  
I talked to the H’Drachi seers, but they are just as clueless as I am. What is going on?  
  
 ** _Entry 35_**  
  
My father and grandfather came to my quarters today and I was shocked by their appearance. I am positive both have been crying.  
  
“What’s wrong?” My voice cracked with emotion as my brain frantically sorted through a multitude of worst-case scenarios. “Is grandmother okay?”  
  
The two men looked at each other and shook their heads sadly. “Your grandmother is fine, but something horrible has happened.” My father’s voice was low and husky. “Something very bad for all of us.”  
  
My grandfather put a hand on my shoulder and guided me to my sitting area. “Sit down Marcus. We got the news today from Luke.”  
  
My chest tightened and my breath became ragged. “What happened?”  
  
We all sat down on my couch. My grandfather dragged in a deep breath and let it out slowly before beginning his story. “Last year there was supernova explosion within the Korrnacht Cluster which is very near the galaxy core. As you probably know, scientists usually ignore that area of our galaxy because it is devoid of habitable planets. But the supernova got telescopes to focus on that stretch of space and a couple months ago scientists spotted a fast-moving cosmic cloud in the area and decided to investigate. The unusual movement of the cloud indicated there might be a highly dense object inside. X-Ray telescopes spotted a rogue black hole within the cloud. It probably has been moving through the area for centuries and it was only now detected because of the latest interest in that area. The black hole is heading toward the inner core where it will easily cause gravitational disruptions of any solar system along its path.”  
  
“Worse of all,” my father interjected. “It is on a collision path with the supermassive black hole in the center of our galaxy. If they collide it will be a cataclysmic event, releasing enough energy to destroy every known planet in our galaxy and probably the nearby Firefist galaxy.”  
  
I sat stunned for a few seconds as I tried to process the knowledge that everybody I know and love was going to die…possibly soon. I opened my mouth to talk but my stomach lurched causing me to bend over and dry gag. When I finally got control of my emotions I turned to my father. “What is being done to prevent this tragedy.”  
  
Dad shook his head sadly. “The Galactic alliance have used the Galaxy gun, the Sun Crusher, Baradium missiles, and even Centerpoint the Darksaber battle stations in attempt to alter the trajectory of the black hole. As you can imagine, everything shot toward it was sucked in with no effect. The Galactic Alliance then brought in the Jedi. There was a hope that it could be repelled back to unknown space using the Force. At first only the GA Jedi were used. The government wanted to keep this problem a secret, so the public doesn’t panic and riot or attempt to flee to other planets in a hopeless attempt to escape the devastation.”   
  
“The GA has now called for other Force users to help,” my grandfather said. “The Imperial Knights are traveling to the Korrnacht Cluster and your Dad and I are going out there to help. We want permission to bring some your best Indupar Knights with us.”  
  
“Yes, of course, bring them all.” I said adamantly. “And I am going to.”  
  
“No,” my dad said. “It is too dangerous.”  
  
I had to laugh. “If I understood you correctly…we are all doomed unless we can alter the course of this cosmic cloud hiding a black hole. I am in danger no matter where I am in this galaxy.”  
  
My father and grandfather glanced at each other before my grandfather continued. “Marcus, there are no hyperspace lanes mapped out far enough to escape the kill zone. If a person tries to fly to another galaxy without predetermined coordinates the likelihood of survival is near zero…unless they are a seer. You could plot a path and then use your precognition to see if you will survive the journey. You could lead people to safety while the rest of the Jedi attempt to divert the rogue black hole.”  
  
I shook my head. “The H’Drachi seers and I are now Force-blind when it comes to the future…maybe because there is no future for any of us. I can’t plot an escape route…but I can help the Jedi.” I looked to my father and grandfather. “If we’re going to die, I want to die with my family surrounding me.”  
  
Both nodded their heads. My father wrapped an arm around me. “Alright. Can we all go on your capital ship? We can bring the entire family…so we can be together at the end.”  
  
“Dad, you make it sound like it’s hopeless.”  
  
He looked down at the ground. “If the entire Jedi order couldn’t move that object, I don’t know what a few more Force users can do.”  
  
“We need to keep the faith, dad.”  
  
My father stood, his face etched with sorrow. “It’s hard to keep my hopes up, but I’ll try, son.”  
  
“Uncle Luke would say, ‘ _do or_ …”  
  
“Stop!” My father waved me off. “I have always hated that Yoda quote. Of course, there is a try. Luke has been  _trying_  for the last few weeks and so far, it has been  _‘do not’._ ”  
  
I averted my gaze. “Sorry dad.”  
  
“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t snap at you. It’s just…” He closed his eyes and wiped away tears. “This should be a happy time. I have a new baby on the way. Ben has two kids in diapers still.” He gazed at me sadly. “I was hoping to have grandchildren of my own someday.”  
  
I felt sick watching my father so ravaged by emotion. I don’t think I have ever seen him cry before. “When do you want to leave?” I asked.  
  
My grandfather stood and joined my dad. “As soon as possible, Marcus.”  
  
 ** _Entry 36_**_  
  
I called for Taz. I swore her to secrecy and then told her the bad news. “I want you to come with me to the Korrnacht cluster.”  
  
Her brow furrowed. “Why? I’m not a Force user.”  
  
I reached out and took her hands in mine. “T’Zana, if we are near the end of days, I want to spend my remaining hours with you by my side.”  
  
She turned away. “Marcus, please don’t.”  
  
“I’m not asking anything from you that you haven’t already given me. Friendship. That’s all I want. I want my best friend by my side to encourage me and give me some company in what might be my last hours.”  
  
“How long until the collision?”  
  
“Three weeks until gravitational waves caused by the black hole start affecting the orbits of the core planets…probably a few more weeks until impact. The cosmic cloud hid the danger for a very long time. There is nowhere safe to evacuate to…that is why the governments are suppressing the truth from the public. They don’t want their last weeks of life filled with horror.”  
  
I was disappointed when Taz slowly pulled her hands free from mine, but she reached up and cupped my face in her palms. “Marcus, you can divert the danger. I know you can.”  
  
I stepped away, slightly irritated. I know she was suggesting my so-called divinity means I could snap my fingers and make the danger disappear. “Taz, you know I’m not a god. Please don’t bring that up again…especially to anybody else. I am not going to build up hope in people only to be horribly disappointed when we all know nothing can save them.”  
  
She gave me a disapproving look. “I won’t say anything to anybody, but you have to stop this defeatist talk. The Marcus I know can do things that no other Force user can accomplish. You walked through a Force shield to kill a Nagai General. Not even the Grand Master can do that.”  
  
I blushed slightly. “I walked through the shield using a new technology that I haven’t shared with the rest of the galaxy. It had nothing to do with the Force.”  
  
Her eyes went wide. “You let people believe you did that with the Force.”  
  
I turned away, not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes. “Yes, because I wanted to deter people from attacking the Indupar Crown Worlds.”  
  
She heaved a sigh. “I understand. You want to keep us safe.” She put a hand on my shoulder and glided around to face me. “Marcus, I’ll go with you. I want to be with you always. I know I have…problems that prevent me from loving you physically, but I do love you with all my heart and soul.” She leaned forward and rested her head on my shoulder.  
  
I reached up and enveloped her in a warm hug. “I love you too, Taz.”


	12. Chapter 12

_**Entry 37**_  
  
I arrived to the Korrnacht cluster this morning aboard the  _Absolution_ , my Vengeance-class dreadnaught. We rendezvoused with a number of Galactic Alliance ships to include  _Dragon Queen II_ —Flagship of Queen Tenel Ka Djo, Emperor Fel’s Imperial Star Destroyer  _Ravager,_ and the Jedi’s Recusant-class light destroyer,  _Halcyon_.   
  
My communications officer got word that all Force users were to meet aboard the Dragon Queen II. I got my Indupar Knights together (along with Taz) and traveled to the Hapan Battle Dragon aboard three small Imperial shuttles.   
  
 _ **Entry 38**_  
  
When I walked aboard the observation deck of the Dragon Queen II I was astonished by the assemblage of Jedi/Imperial and Hapan Knights. Not only were the Skywalker/Solo clan present, but also Jedi Knights that I only knew by reputation, such as Cilghal, Kyle Katarn, Saba Sebatyne and Octa Ramis. There were also a number of other men and women in Jedi robes I didn’t recognize. All in all, there was at least fifty people of various species in attendance. All were looking out at the ship’s large viewport at a large cosmic cloud in the distance.  
  
Taz edged up close to me and whispered, “Do you know all of these people?”  
  
I shook my head. “No, but I do know most of them.”  
  
My knights filed into the room and watched as the Jedi and Imperial Knights reached out with the Force, concentrating of the distant cloud of space dust, willing the blackhole within to deflect off its current course. The Grand Master was so infused with the Force that he appeared to glow. Eventually they halted their effort with a groan either from exertion or disappointment. It wasn’t until then that our entrance was noticed. Luke and Mara turned and waved to me and my father and grandfather. “Good that you can join us,” Luke said.  
  
I noticed Allana breaking away from her father and mother to greet me. She walked up and enveloped me in a friendly hug. “I was hoping you would come.”  
  
I was a bit taken aback, not by her words, but the feeling of hopelessness she projected through the Force. I returned her embrace and gave her a quick platonic kiss on the cheek. “There is no place I would rather be, than with my family.”  
  
Her brow went up and she gave a furtive glance over to T’Zana. Allana knows I haven’t told my friend my true parentage…but at this point I don’t care if she knows. “The Force binds us together,” she said with a warm smile.   
  
Luke and Mara walked over to welcome the new additions to their team. I was shocked at how old the two looked. This venture was draining the life out of them. “We’re taking a quick break, but we will start up again soon. On the surface it may look futile, but scientists,” he motioned to a half dozen technicians at remote sensing stations. “are monitoring the speed and trajectory of the rogue black hole and there are minor variations every time we try to deflect it with the Force. I think if we have enough people, we can hopefully move it enough that it doesn’t impact with the massive black hole in our galaxy’s center. Having this thing roaming through our galaxy still will be catastrophic, but we can calculate which planets will be adversely affected and hopefully evacuate the populations of those worlds.”  
  
“So which way are we trying to move that thing?” my dad asked.  
  
It was Mara that answered. She motioned to the left. “There are less planets affected if we move it that way. Ideally, making it do an about-face would be preferable, but we will be lucky to get a four or five percent deflection.”  
  
The Grand Master addressed all the Indupar Knights that joined the group. “Thank you for coming. I am hoping that with our combined strength with the Force we can do what many believe is impossible…save our galaxy from destruction.” He pointed to the shimmering cloud of dust in the distance. “Inside that cosmic cloud is a blackhole on a collision course with our galaxy’s center. We want to deflect it from its current course. Scientists believe the safest deflection angle will be in this direction and down.” Luke moved his arm in the direction he indicated. “There will still be a lot of damage to the planets along its path, but we will have weeks to evacuate as many people as possible. It is still a hard pill to swallow, but it is infinitely better than the destruction of the entire galaxy and all that we know and love.” He looked around the room. “Any questions?”  
  
There were a few hands raised and the Grand Master fielded those questions. He then called on us to reach out and draw in the power of the Force. I closed my eyes and concentrated on pulling in the surrounding energy.  
  
“On three we will perform a Force shove,” Luke called out to all in the room. “Make sure you concentrate on the cosmic cloud. We don’t want you guys Force shoving out the transparisteel viewport and exposing us to the vacuum of space. I, for one, have no desire to discover if a Jedi can survive outside without a enviro-suit. Concentrate of the cloud and picture in your mind this black hole moving.”  
  
I took a deep breath and blew it out, desperate for this to work. I need this to work…for my family, friends, my people on the Indupar Crown Worlds! The thought of failure is unbearable. If we fail...I think I would go insane from grief. I wanted this danger gone…GONE!”  
  
“One,” Luke called out. “Two, THREE! Push!”  
  
I threw out my hand in front of me and shoved as hard as I could through the Force aiming at the dusk cloud in the distance.  _‘Be gone! Gone! Gone!’_ I repeated to myself over and over as I did my best to deflect that massive object in the remoteness of space. Suddenly the ship rocked, and my eyes opened long enough to see a bright flash of light. As the darkness of space returned, I heard a gasp from a number of technicians sitting in front of sensing monitors.  
  
“Did we get deflection?” Luke questioned the scientists as he ran to one of the monitoring stations. When he didn’t get an answer, he repeated his question. “Was it deflected?”  
  
The technician looked up at Luke with a stunned expression. “It’s gone. We can no longer detect the black hole”  
  
Luke shook his head. “That’s impossible. Did that flash of light blind your sensors?”  
  
The technicians tapped on keyboards for a few minutes and talked among themselves. Eventually they shook their heads in confusion. “It’s gone. We don’t know where it is. We can’t find it.”  
  
I wasn’t sure if I should shout in celebration or not. Not knowing where it went was disturbing. I felt Taz touch my shoulder as she raised onto her toes and whispered in my ear. “You did this. You  _are_  a god.”  
  
A cold chill ran down my spine. I had wished the black hole to be gone…and now it’s gone. The chill became one of terror at the realization that Taz might be right. Did I have powers I was not cognizant of? It was a horrifying thought. I wasn’t comfortable being a king. I sure in hell didn’t want to be a god. Could I be a god?  
  
It was almost as if the universe answered my question as my knees buckled, and I passed out.

 

**_Entry 39_**  
  
I woke up in the Dragon Queen II’s medical bay. Taz was standing at the end of my bed with an irritated expression on her face. I was going to ask her why she was upset, but then I noticed Allana was sitting in a chair next to my bed and holding my hand.  
  
 _‘Not irritated,’_  I thought.  _‘Jealous.’_  
  
“What happened?” I looked back and forth between the two women. “Is the danger gone? What happened to the black hole?” I tried to sit up, but Allana put a hand out to stop me.   
  
“Whoa, don’t get up,” Allana cautioned me. “And to answer your question. We don’t know what happened. All we know is the black hole can’t be found. The scientists are doing a grid search of the galaxy in an effort to find it, but that might take weeks. At this moment there is no pending danger that we can determine.” She turned to T’Zana. “Can you please go to the observation deck and get an update on the situation for us?”  
  
I could feel the twinge of resentment through the Force. Taz doesn’t like taking orders from the Princess…but she turned as did as asked.  
  
Allana’s eyes followed my assistant as she left the room. “She really doesn’t like me, does she?”  
  
I chuckled. “She doesn’t like you holding my hand.”  
  
Her brow furrowed in confusion. “I thought you said there was nothing between you two.”  
  
“There isn’t anything physical, but we care for each other. I think she wanted to be the person by my side.”  
  
“Oh.” Allana reached over and pressed the button to raise the head of my bed until I was in a sitting position. “How do you feel? We weren’t sure if you had a seizure from the light or the effort just took a little too much out of you.”  
  
I shrugged nonchalantly, not wanting to tell her the real reason...that the thought of possibly being a god scared the scat out of me. “I just found out about the danger a few days ago. It was just too much for me emotionally. When we got the good news that the black hole disappeared…I think I fainted.”  
  
Allana gave a snarky laugh. “Wow, you are a bit more delicate than I imagined.”  
  
I frowned. “Sorry to disappoint you. Good thing we didn’t get married.”  
  
She chuckled as she leaned back in her seat. “The offer still stands. I had no luck getting Duke Aveskum to change his mind and allowing me to date his younger son. He insists that his older boy, Raten, should be the one courting me.”  
  
“So, I am plan B, second prize to the lovely Allana?”  
  
“Stop it.” She gestured at me. “How about you? I thought you were dating Lady Racine. What’s up with that?”  
  
I shook my head. “It never went anywhere…but I think there may be a love connection on the horizon.” I grinned slightly as I checked my uniform pockets for my communication device. “Do you have my commlink?”  
  
She looked on my bedside table and handed it to me. I keyed a code and put the microphone to my mouth.  
  
“Edric, this is King Marcus. Please come to the Medical Bay.”  
  
“Yes, Sire.”  
  
Allana gave a curious look. “I know things have gone badly with you and the ladies, but…”  
  
“Stop it.” I rolled my eyes. “When you felt that pang of jealousy from Edric it was because  _I_  was under you…and not him.”  
  
“What?”  
  
I grinned widely. “He likes you, not me.”  
  
“Ohhhh.” I could feel a twinge of anticipation from my young cousin. “He’s a looker. He’s a good guy? Isn’t he?”  
  
“Yes, yes,” I reassured her. “My best and most loyal Knight. I will be sad to lose him…if he decides to leave my employment.”  
  
She reached over and placed a hand on my arm. “You would do that for me.”  
  
“Anything for you, Allana.”  
  
She smiled broadly. “Thank you.”  
  
It was then that Edric entered the room. “Are you well, My Lord?”  
  
“Yes, I haven’t eaten much since I got the news, I am probably dehydrated.” I motioned to Allana. “Now that the danger has passed the Princess was looking for a sparring partner and I am not up to it at the moment. Do you think you could stand in for me?”  
  
“Yes,” the man said enthusiastically. “Yes, of course, Sire.”  
  
“Okay, well, if you two would excuse me. I would like to get some sleep.”  
  
Edric offered Princess Allana his arm. “Can I escort you to the sparring room, Princess?”  
  
Allana was now grinning ear-to-ear.  
  
“Yes, of course.”  
  
I had to smile when they left. I hope it works out for those two.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Entry 40_**  
  
Taz returned to my room, looked around, and threw her arms out wide. “First the Princess sends me off to get information for her and then she leaves.”  
  
I rotated and swung my legs off the side of the bed. “She had some pressing issues to attend to. What did you find out?”  
  
“There is no sign of the black hole, yet. The scientists state the danger is gone, but they appear just as nervous as when certain death was inevitable.”   
  
That comment was confusing. “Why are they still anxious?”  
  
She shook her head. “I think they are hiding something from me…but with a room full of Jedi, I doubt they will be able to keep their secret for long.” She walked over and sat in the seat Allana had vacated. “You saved the galaxy, Marcus.”  
  
I snorted at that statement. “It was a combined effort.”  
  
She shook her head. “They obviously couldn’t do it without you. They tried for weeks. It wasn’t until you were here that they succeeded—not in deflecting the danger—but totally eliminating it.”  
  
I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration before looking at my friend intently. “Taz…if you really think I am a god…then let me heal you.”  
  
Her brow furrowed. “Heal me? How?”  
  
I slowly stood and reached out to her. “Let me take away those awful memories that prevent us from being together.”  
  
She avoided my touch by scrambling out of the chair and backing away from me. “Marcus, the memories of my abuse are constant. I think of it every day. You would have to strip all my memories of the last nine years. I want to remember my time on Indupar…my time with you.”  
  
I dropped my hands to my side. “We can make new memories.”  
  
“Missing nine years of recollections would be more traumatic than what I  _did_ endure.” She held up her cybernetic arms. “How are you going to explain away my cybernetic limbs and eyes? Are you going to tell me I was in some bad speeder accident?”  
  
“If you don’t think I can fix the problem then I am obviously not the supreme being that you imagine.”  
  
“I think you can do it; I just don’t want you to.” Her voice was strained with emotion. “Marcus, I would love to have a future with you, but it’s too late. If you healed me soon after I was rescued, then I think I could have adjusted. But now…I would lose too many years. I would have no memory of you. You would be a stranger…and that is something I can’t bear.” She must have seen the sadness etched across my face, because she burst out in tears. “I’m so sorry Marcus.”  
  
“What’s going on?” I heard a deep voice from behind me. I turned to find my grandfather standing in the doorway.   
  
“Nothing.” I felt guilty about that lie and considered telling him the truth. “We’re just…” I hesitated for a moment before repeating my earlier lie. “It’s nothing.”  
  
Grandpa picked up that I didn’t want to talk about it…at least not at the moment. He gave me a knowing look. “How are you?”  
  
I forced a reassuring smile onto my face. “Fine…I think.” I turned to Taz. “Did the doctor tell you anything?”  
  
She wiped away her tears and composed herself. “The medic said you experienced a syncope episode. In other words, you fainted.”  
  
I turned back to my grandfather. “I guess I’m fine.”  
  
He gave a curt nod of his head. “Good.” He hesitated for a second before continuing. “We still don’t know where the black hole is now located, but the scientists did pick up some unusual readings that may explain what happened.”  
  
“Really? What?.” I sat at the edge of the bed and Taz returned to her seat.   
  
“From the location where the black hole was last seen, scientists detected fairly large amounts of negative density Exotic Matter.”  
  
The term meant nothing to me. “And that is important…why?”  
  
“Negative density Exotic Matter indicates the past-presence of a wormhole. The experts on board think the Jedi somehow ripped a hole in the space-time continuum long enough for the black hole to pass through to the other side. When we stopped using the Force the hole collapsed.”  
  
I know I went slack jawed at that explanation. I didn’t know the Force could disturb the fabric of space-time. “So, we may have sent a black hole to another galaxy or dimension to terrorize some other poor souls?”  
  
Grandfather shrugged. “With the vastness of space, it is more likely it popped into a parsec of nothingness.”   
  
I blew out a breath of relief. “So, we saved the galaxy?” I noticed my grandfather didn’t look as relieved as I did. “What’s wrong?”  
  
He gave a caustic chuckle. “I think we really scared the piss out of the non-force users onboard. They knew the Jedi were powerful, but what they believe we accomplished today…that borders on god-like. They’re terrified of the power the Jedi wield.”  
  
That explained why the technicians and scientists are still nervous. Unfortunately, my grandfather’s explanation only strengthened Taz's misguided beliefs.   
  
She smirked. “It  _was_  impressive,” she said. “Almost divine intervention.”  
  
“Yeah,” my grandfather muttered. “A little too impressive. Luke asked the Galactic Alliance Chief-of-State, the Emperor and the Hapan government to classify what happened today as secret. We don’t need the public knowing we can rip a hole through time and space.”  
  
“I agree.” I glanced over to Taz. “We don’t need to spread this story around.”  
  
A slight roll of her eyes told me she knew what I was referring to—no more god talk!  
  
A smile spread across my granddad’s bearded face. “We did it, though. We did the impossible. Good work, Marcus.” He stared at me and Taz silently for a long moment before he cleared his throat. “Well I guess I’ll leave you two to…whatever you were doing.”  
  
He then turned and left.  
  
I glance over to Taz and grinned. “See, it was a group effort. That black hole didn’t disappear into nothingness because I willed it to do so. It was thrust into a wormhole by the effort of all Force-users.”  
  
She rolled her eyes and made a  _Pssfff_  sound. “Or you ripped a hole in the galaxy and shoved the black hole into it.”  
  
“Taz, sometimes you can be infuriating.” I blew out a breath, annoyed with this conversation. “If I, as your King, ordered you to never bring up this god talk again…would you obey?”  
  
A smile cracked her face. “Probably not.”  
  
I threw my hands up in mock frustration. “See, I’m a lousy god.”   
  
“But I’ll keep my beliefs between us.”  
  
“That’s good enough.” I stood and offered her my hand. “Come on, let’s go celebrate.”  
  
She grasped my hand and allowed me to help her up from her seat. “That sounds fun.”

 

Entry 41  
  
Four days later we were back to Indupar. It is strange to be around people who have no idea how close they came to death…and hopefully they will never know. If the news of the black hole disappearing gets around on Indupar I have no doubt that the Church leaders of the Bright Path will jump to the same conclusion that Taz did.  
  
I was in my office going over government documents when Taz led my grandfather to my office. “Sire, your War Master would like an audience with you.”  
  
I stood and waved him in. “Come in.”  
  
My grandfather gaze over to Taz who had yet to leave the room. “I would like to speak to the King in private.”  
  
T’Zana looked a bit surprised but smiled with a nod while closing the door behind her. My granddad took the seat across from my desk appearing a little anxious.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
He pulled in a deep breath and let it out. “Marcus, when you were in the infirmary of the Dragon Queen II…well, I heard more of your conversation with T’Zana than I let on.”  
  
“Oh,” was all I could think of saying at that moment. The fact that I am pinning away for her is a bit embarrassing, along with pathetic.   
  
"You love her, don't you?"  
  
“Yes," I admitted. "I love her, but we can never be together in the way I want. We’ll never marry, and if we did, I could never have children with her.” I sighed deeply. “It is what it is. I can’t change the past.”  
  
“Yeah, about that…” my grandfather said softly. “I can.”  
  
“What?” I sat up in my chair. “You can what?”  
  
“I can change the past.” He looked down at the floor nervously. “I know you haven’t officially been told what happened to Jacen on Myrkr…but I assume you know. You are a postcognitive. You’ve handled weapons used during that fiasco.”  
  
A postcognitive is a person who can touch an object and gain information about who held them last and what they were used for.   
  
“I don’t know the full story…but I know enough. I know you fought Lumiya and gave Jacen a memory rub to make him forget he was ever a Sith apprentice.”  
  
“What you don’t know,” my grandfather continued. “Is when I did the mindrub on Jacen Solo I saw what was in his head. I was privy to his private thoughts. Including what he learned on his five-year quest for knowledge and one of the things he learned was how to Flow-Walk.”  
  
I shook my head. “What is a Flow-Walk?”  
  
He shifted in his seat and gave a long pause before continuing. “It is a Force skill developed by the Aing-Tii monks. They are an alien race who reside in the Kathol Rift. They can travel through time and interact with people from their past. Jacen knew how to do this…I gained that skill from him.”  
  
“So you are saying you can flow-walk back into the past and make sure Taz isn’t taken by slavers.”  
  
He shook his head. “Not by Flow-walking itself. The Aing-Tii couldn’t figure out how to make changes in the past that changed their present…but there is a skill I learned from the Emperor Reborn that combined with flow-walking can result in a change of history.”  
  
“Ahh,” I groaned. “It’s a darkside skill.”   
  
“No, not really. It is a way to go back to the past and put a Force suggestion in a person’s mind…and hopefully make them do something different which will put them on a different path.”  
  
This was an exciting, but terrifying possibility. “If we go back we could end up screwing up all the good things about our present. It is too much of a risk.”  
  
“I don’t think so, Marcus.” My granddad leaned forward in his seat and gazed at me intently. “If we had a precise message given to someone in the past to buy Taz from her parents and bring her to Indupar…then the past will try to conform and maintain its current…but the fact is…she would have never been hurt by slavers.”  
  
“No, no, what about chaos theory? Small changes in initial conditions can create a very different outcome.”  
  
“Yes, and that would be true. Something we do now can change the future outcome…but the Aing-Tii believe the flow of the Force wants to return to its original vector. I am confident this can be done with very few changes in our present.”  
  
I shook my head. “How can you possibly be confident about something that's never been done.”  
  
"It has been done," he said in a broken whisper. “There was something I desperately wanted to change in the past, but like you, I didn’t want to foul up the timelines. When I found out about the black hole and the almost certain destruction of the galaxy, I decided to try the flow walking. After all, I had nothing to lose...we were all going to die anyway. So I flow-walked to the past. I tried multiple times before I succeeded. It works and with few consequences.”  
  
“You went back and changed something knowing we might die in a few weeks anyway? What could possibly be so important?”   
  
Teared welled up in my grandfather’s eyes. “You grandmother died five years ago in a land speeder accident. She’s with us today because last week I went back and changed everything.”


	14. Chapter 14

_Entry 42_  
  
“What? No…that’s not possible.”  
  
My grandfather’s chin trembled ever so slightly as he wiped tears from his eyes. “It’s true. I remember two timelines, and in one, your grandmother died. I mourned her loss for five long years.”  
  
“Five years? If you were going to do it…why wait five years?”  
  
“I could have done it sooner. I knew it was possible to go back and maybe save her…but I was a fearful of the repercussions. I was tempted, though. A couple months after she died, I considered trying…but then your dad told me Zylie was pregnant. I was afraid that if I went back and changed the past then maybe that grandchild wouldn’t be conceived. There was too much to lose. I accepted my loss and tried to move on…until last week.”  
  
“When we found out about our impending doom?”  
  
He looked at me sheepishly. “I honestly didn't believe the Jedi had chance in hell of succeeding…so I thought,  _‘Why not?_ ’” The day before we left, I went to my home office to meditate. I dropped down into the flow of the Force and flow-walked back to that fateful day. I ended up in my apartment and actually saw my past self. I tried to communicate but wasn’t able to. I don’t know if there is some sort of Flow-walking rule that prevents one from interacting with one’s self, but I couldn’t manage to connect. I then went to your grandmother and, surprisingly, she did see me. She didn’t look worried or upset, so I think I appeared solid to her. I told her to stay in the house tonight. She asked why and I told her I had a vision that something bad would happen. She promised she would stay in…but she must have gone out afterwards because she still died.” His voice cracked as his words slipped out between clenched teeth. “She changed her mind for some reason. After a few attempts I just told her to stay put and then used a Force suggestion to make sure she didn’t change her mind. I then dropped out of the flow of the Force.” He chuckled under his breath. “I got up and went to get a drink of water and practically soiled my pants when I saw your grandmother in the kitchen making dinner for me.”  
  
I was absolutely stunned by this story. “You said you remembered the other timeline? It’s not a blank to you?”  
  
He nodded. “I remember everything from both timelines, but I appear to be the only one who does.”  
  
“Gods,” I whispered. “So, you remember grandma dying?”  
  
“Yes,” he said softly, his voice miserable. “I never want to experience that pain again.”  
  
I nodded in understanding. “I guess that explains why you always want to go on combat missions. You don’t want to outlive her a second time.”  
  
He only shrugged.  
  
“Grandpa, you do realize that if you die before grandma…she is going to experience the same pain you did. Why would you want to inflict such sorrow on someone you love?”  
  
He straightened in his seat and closed his eyes briefly. “I guess I never thought about it that way. I was so consumed with my own pain.”  
  
I leaned back in my seat and thought about the situation. “You said not much changed? How can that be?”  
  
“According to the Aing-Tii monks, the flow of the time is like the current of a river. If you go upstream and throw a rock into the river it will splash and make some ripples for a second, but you would never know it downstream. The effects of the ripples dissipate almost immediately.”   
  
“Then how did you change things?”  
  
“I skipped the rock down river.” His words were more of a question than an answer. “I flow-walked back and used a Force skill called ‘Alter Mind’ on your grandmother. I used a reoccurring Force suggestion to keep her from driving her speeder.”  
  
“Wait,” I put my hand up. “Is that why grandmother requested a personal driver five years ago?”  
  
He blushed slightly. “Ah, yeah.”  
  
I scratched my chin in thought. “I love the idea of Taz never having to had suffer the pain she endured, but if we save her from the slavers there isn’t any guarantee that anything will change between us. Right now, we are only friends. If the Aing-Tii monks are correct about the flow of the force wanting to remain the same…then Taz and I probably will only end up as friends in the different timeline.”  
  
Granddad shrugged. “She would still be better off.”  
  
I shook my head. “No, I’m not going to play god.”  
  
Grandfather chuckled. “We already played god by saving our galaxy.” He reached over and put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You have nothing to lose. If things get worse, then I’ll flow-walk back and stop you from flow-walking.”  
  
I put my hand up. “Wait…you want me to do the flow-walking to the past? Why not you?”  
  
“What am I going to do? Go back and talk to you as a preteen and get you to buy a young human? No, you need an adult to make the arrangements. I’ll teach you to go back in time so you can convince me to save her. When you come out of your meditation, if things are amiss, then I will flow walk back and tell you not to flow-walk to talk to me. Does that make sense?”  
  
I shook my head. “No, not really. It sounds like a temporal paradox waiting to happen.”  
  
He slouched in his seat and sighed deeply. “Marcus. Our family has been manipulated for three generations to serve the greater good of the galaxy. Don’t you think it is time we did something for ourselves?”  
  
“I don’t know. It seems selfish to want more.”  
  
I turned to face me fully. “We gave the galaxy a second chance. Don’t you think T’Zana deserves one also? And you…don’t you want a chance at having a life with her?”  
  
I thought about it for a long moment before answering. “Okay, but we need T’Zana’s permission. We can’t just go back and change her life without her knowing. I want her input on the situation.”  
  
Grandfather smiled with a nod. “It sounds like a plan.”

 

_**Entry 43**_  
  
“That’s impossible,” Taz’s words were quietly spoken as she sat in my office. She looked to me quizzically. “You are saying you can change the past?”  
  
I put a hand to my chest. “Not me personally.” I pointed to my grandfather who was leaning against my desk. “Master Tantiss can.”  
  
Her brow furrowed as she looked at granddad. “And how do you know this?”  
  
“Because I have done it before.”  
  
Taz shook her head. “How would you know you changed the past. Wouldn’t that change your memories so you wouldn’t remember?”  
  
“No,” my grandfather explained. “The person who flow walks back into the past will have two sets of memories.”  
  
She looked to me and my grandfather skeptically. “Isn't that confusing?”  
  
He shrugged a meaty shoulder. “I’ve gotten accustomed to having more than one set of memories.”  
  
“What?”  
  
I interrupted. “It’s a long story, Taz. We want to know if you would like us to go back and make sure you’re not sold to slavers?”  
  
She shook her head. “No. If I stayed with my parents, I'd never have met you.”  
  
“Unless I bought you from your parents,” my grandfather clarified.  
  
T’Zana rubbed her temples as if she was getting a headache. “Isn’t that illegal?”  
  
My granddad shrugged. “I would do it for you.”  
  
She hesitated for a moment before answering slowly. “My present-self likes the idea, but I don’t know how my twelve-year-old counterpart will react to being sold. You have to understand, I loved my parents. They were drunk, spice addicts that neglected me, but I was a child and they were my parents. I remember being very upset when I was sold. I cried out for my mom and dad. I don’t think I would go with you willingly.”  
  
“What if” I said tentatively. “What if Master Tantiss told your past-self that Kamii, the Sky God, sent him to save you?”  
  
She thought about it for a long moment. “That might work.”  
  
Grandpa smiled. “We would need to know when and where your parents were when they sold you.”  
  
She lowered her eyes and sighed deeply. “The date was burned into my mind. It was the first day of the Festival of Love. My father said we were all going to the  _Skitten Pittin_ , which was a local cantina and drug den. I was surprised that he brought me with them. Usually they would go off to drink and get high and leave me at home.” Her voice became hoarse with emotion and she had to pause to collect herself. “I actually thought they were going to buy me a meal to celebrate the opening of the festival.” She let out a shuttering breath . “He went to the door of the cantina and made a call. After waiting thirty or forty minutes a man showed up, looked me up and down, and then gave my father a handful of credits. The man then grabbed me and dragged me to his speeder. I don’t know the exact time, but the sun was just going down.” She looked at my grandfather questioningly. “Would that be enough information to find me?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“And you’ll bring me to Indupar?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
She looked to me. “And you’ll make sure we’ll meet?”  
  
“Definitely,” I assured her.  
  
She ran an agitated hand through her dark curly hair. “What will I remember?”  
  
“Just the new timeline.” I smiled softly. “A timeline without torture, mutilation or abuse.”  
  
“T’Zana,” my grandfather said softly. “I will make sure you have a good life here on Indupar.”  
  
She blew out a frustrated breath. “If I don’t remember…then I don’t want you to tell me what you've done…ever. I want to be blissfully ignorant of the horrors that I endured in this timeline.” She looked up to me, her eyes pinning me to my seat. “Can you promise me that?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
She looked down at the floor, chewing her bottom lip in thought. “Then do it.”  
  
 ** _Entry 44_**  
  
It took a few days to get the hang of flow walking, but eventually the day come for me to venture back in time and talk to my grandfather. We picked a date where he knew he would be home. My father’s birthday was a month before the Festival of Love would occur on Taz’s home planet. My entire family was at the palace the entire day. Granddad says he remembers my grandmother baking a birthday meal in their apartment. I was incredulous at first, but then I remembered my grandfather and my father both journal. He wrote about that date, what he was doing and where he was.   
  
I sat cross-legged on my bed mattress and sunk deep into the flow of the Force. I journeyed back and found my grandfather in his home office. He didn’t recognize me at first. That didn’t surprise me. I am an adult now and then I was just a boy. I talked quickly, reassuring my granddad that he taught me to flow walk and I had a mission for him. After about thirty minutes of talking I performed the Alter Mind Force skill. I reinforced in his mind that he was to save Taz and bring her to Indupar so she could have a good life.  
  
Once that was done, I slowly pulled myself out of the flow. I opened my eyes and blew out a breath. I looked around my bedroom, but everything looked the same. My shoulders slumped thinking I had failed. I slid off my bed and walked around my apartment looking for any indication that things had changed, but I didn’t notice anything amiss. I thought back and didn’t have the double memories my grandfather had referred to. I walked out of my apartment intending on finding my grandfather and question him about any flow walking memory he possessed. As I closed the door to my apartment, I saw Taz walking towards me, datapad in hand, as she scrutinized some document projected on the screen. She looked up and smiled. “Your Highness, I have some forms for your signature. It is requisition forms for the Ec Pand Jedi Temple.”  
  
I smiled back at her thinking she looked especially beautiful today. “Yes, of course.” I opened my apartment door and let her in. I followed her through the entrance way and closed the door behind me. “What exactly are the Jedi asking for?”  
  
Taz handed me the datapad and stood next to me so she could view the device. She pointed to the document. “They wanted a larger freezer for their dining facility.”  
  
I just about jumped out of my skin when Taz’s hand reached down and squeezed my butt cheek. I remember dropping the datapad as I made an unmanly yelp of surprise. Before I could talk her lips were on mine. She kissed me…and this wasn’t a tentative kiss, or a light teasing kiss…this was a full contact, wet-tongued, tonsil-probing kiss! Although I dreamed of this day happening for years, the newness shocked me, and I backpedaled until I tripped over my feet and fell on my backside.  
  
Taz laughed as she reached out a hand and helped me to my feet. “Why are you always playing hard to get?”  
  
“I uh…” I wasn’t sure what to say. Obviously, the flow walking worked, but I don’t have the memories. I’m not sure what my relationship is to T’Zana.  
  
“I know, I know, no sex until the wedding.” She rolled her eyes and made a gesture of frustration.   
  
“Whose wedding?”  
  
She turned and glared at me. “Whose wedding? Have the Bright Path Clerics been pestering you again about my refusal to convert to the state religion?” She poked a finger in my chest. “Those zealots think you are a god…and you and I both know that’s not true. I am not going to convert to a religion that has me worshiping you as a deity.”  
  
“I never said I was a god.”  
  
She waved her hand in the air. “I know, but it is still frustrating to me. You know I worship Kamii. He answered my prayers. I’m not going to turn my back on my childhood religion.”  
  
This was all too much for me. I needed to talk to my grandfather. “I’m sorry, Taz. I uhh…I’m a bit confused. I was consulting the time stream and you know how that can get me disorientated.” I took in a big breath and blew it out. “I need to talk to Master Tantiss.”  
  
“Which one?”  
  
“The elder,” I said.  
  
“Why do you need to talk to my dad?”  
  
My jaw dropped. “Your dad? Ummm…I just need to discuss Force training with him.” I shuffled over to the door. “Can you wait here for me.”  
  
I didn’t wait for an answer but ran to my grandfather’s quarters and barged right in. My grandmother was surprised by my entrance but smiled warmly. “What can I do for you Marcus?”  
  
“I need to talk to granddad. Where is he?”  
  
She pointed to the apartment’s home office and I quickly made my way there. I burst through the doors and found my grandfather at his desk reading his datapad. “I just got back from Flow walking.”  
  
His brow went up and he put his datapad down. “I was wondering when you would show up. Did it work?”  
  
I shook my head. “I don’t know. You told me I would have two sets of memories, but I just have one.”  
  
He smiled and made a placating gesture. “Just wait. It takes an hour or two before your brain can…I don’t know…reconfigure.”  
  
“You adopted Taz? Why?”  
  
He frowned. “Why not? You said I was to give her a good life here on Indupar. Her parents were drug addicts that neglected her. She needed parents…besides your grandmother always wanted a little girl.”  
  
“I love Taz. I want to marry her…but now she’s my Aunt.”  
  
Granddad rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous. First of all, the public doesn’t know you are my grandson and second she’s not your Aunt by blood.” He stood and walked around his desk and put a strong arm around my shoulder. “Give this some time. In a few hours everything will make sense to you.”  
  
I used a Jedi calming technique to sooth my nerves. “Do I love her in this timeline? She practically molested me in my quarters…” I was unable to get the rest of the sentence out.  
  
“What?!” My grandfather looked shocked. I was confused at first but then I realized I just told him the young girl he raised for the last eight years tried to have her way with me. He was being an overly protective father. He gave me a stern look. “I hope you didn’t give in to her…flirtatious nature.”  
  
“No. I was too much in shock.”  
  
“Good.” He smirked as he patted my shoulder. “T’Zana knows you want to stay pure until marriage because of your position in the state church. “She loves to tease and flirt with you. I don’t think she would understand if you suddenly returned her affection in a more…physical manner.”  
  
I nodded in understanding. “Are we engaged to be married?”  
  
“You asked her a year ago. The Church leaders are demanding she convert to the state religion before they will conduct a church wedding.”  
  
“Screw that. We’ll elope.”  
  
“Don’t do that. I’ll never hear the end of that from your mother or grandmother.” He sat back down at his desk and picked up his datapad. He pushed some buttons before handing me the device. “Your lawyers are working on an amendment to the constitution separating church and state. You will no longer be the church leader and you can marry whoever you desire.”  
  
I looked down at a form filled with legal jumble. “Yeah,” I said slowly. “I’m starting to remember.”  
  
"Good." A smile spread over my grandfather’s bearded face. “It looks like everybody is going to have a happy ending in this story.”


	15. Chapter 15

**_Entry 45_**  
  
I went back to my apartment and found Taz there. That's not surprising, since I asked her to wait for me. She smiled and rose from my couch as I entered. “Did you have a good talk with dad?”  
  
“Uhh…yeah.” I gazed at her intently…especially her face. T’Zana was always beautiful to me, but in the other timeline, she had telltale faint white scars crisscrossing her lovely tanned face. The scars were now gone. I walked over and took her hands in mine and gave them a gentle squeeze relishing in their warmth. The old Taz had the best cybernetic limbs that money could buy, but they never could completely mimic the feel of real flesh. I gazed at her in wonder and felt like crying. The woman I loved was never tortured, beaten, humiliated, abused and mutilated.   
  
Her smiled slipped as she noticed the change of my demeanor. “What’s wrong, Marcus?”  
  
I didn’t answer but leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. When I pulled away, I smiled broadly. “Nothing is the matter. Everything is perfect.”  
  
She gave her best seductive grin as she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close until we were pressed tightly together. “We should forget about your religious vows of purity.”  
  
My second set of memories were coming to me. This was a game we have played for years. She would flirt with me knowing I would never take her up on her offer. Maybe it was time to tease back.  
  
I reached up and brushed a wayward hair out from her eyes. “You’re right. My people are working on paperwork removing me as leader of the State religion. I say, why wait?” I leaned in and brought my mouth to her ear and whispered softly. “Let’s make love all night. I’ve been waiting for this all my life. I can wait no longer.”  
  
Taz’s eyes went wide and I felt her body stiffen before she quickly detangled out of my arms and pulled away. “What?”  
  
I reached out with my hand. “Taz, why wait?”  
  
She shook her head with an expression of panic. “We wait because you wanted to wait…and because my father will break you in half if he senses through the Force that we’re having sex.”  
  
I shook my head. “He won’t hurt me. I’m his king.”  
  
“And I’m his daughter,” she said adamantly. “That trumps king any day.”  
  
My mouth twitched into a wry grin. “Okay, no sex…but that also means no more teasing.”  
  
Her posture relaxed. “Did you really change your mind?”  
  
I shrugged slightly. “I want whatever you want…and since you don’t want me broken in half by a two-meter giant that I call my War Master and you call dad…I guess we’ll wait.”  
  
She pulled me into a hug. “I doesn’t mean we can’t do…other things.”  
  
Now that my memories have returned, I remember those  _other things_  were activities that severely tested the limits of my virtue…but they were also so much fun.  
  
I took her into my arms and gave her a long, amorous kiss before I paused and drew in a ragged breath. “I love  _other things_.”

 ** _Entry 46_**  
  
I believe I have successfully regained all my memories from my new timeline. I’m glad, because they are memories that I cherish…although some are a bit ironic.  
  
Since my past self didn’t know why my grandfather brought a strange girl home from his travels, I was a bit jealous and, I hate to admit, put off by her intrusion into my family and life.  
  
My grandfather never told me about how my future-self flow walked to the past and instructed him to save T’Zana. All he told me was he encountered her parents trying to sell her for drug money. He couldn’t leave her in that predicament. He was going to find a foster home for Taz, but my grandmother immediately fell in love with her. She really did want a little girl and went about bringing Taz out shopping for clothing, taught her how to cook, put on makeup and other feminine things she couldn’t do with her sons.   
  
T’Zana was assigned tutors to help her catch up in her studies. Taz had missed a lot of school since her parents moved around often in an effort to avoid bill collectors or law enforcement. I was frequently invited to dinner with my grandparents and their new ward.   
  
I was upset having to share my family with this interloper…but eventually I began to accept her as part of my family, plus it was nice having somebody my age to talk to and hang around with. After a few years, when we both turned sixteen, our relationship changed again. I started to fall for this dark-haired girl with an infectious smile and a sharp wit.  
  
My infatuation with Taz didn’t go unnoticed by the church leadership who pressured T’Zana to convert to the Church of the Bright Path. She refused believing her god saved her from a life of misery. The senior clergy were certain T’Zana would sully the soul of their spiritual leader. That was the reason I strived to remain pure until we married. I didn’t want anybody blaming Taz for corrupting their religious leader. Taz was not completely on board with my decision as the years wore on. She often suggested that we sneak away from the palace (and her Force strong father) and bring our relationship to the next level…hence the teasing and tempting…especially when we hit our twenties.   
  
I wonder if a man can die from sexual frustration? I think I may find out soon if my lawyers can’t push through the legislation releasing me from my spiritual duties to the church. I know I promised my grandfather we won’t elope, but that might happen. Or perhaps the entire family can fly off to Coruscant or some other world and Taz and I will marry there.   
  
Speaking of getting married. I heard a rumor that Princess Allana and Indupar Knight Edric Kjek are officially dating and wedding bells may be in their future. I am happy for Allana. I do love her and wanted her to find a man who would cherish her. I think Edric is that man.  
  
Yesterday I saw Lady Viktora and her baby brother Nickolas. She smiled as she cradled her brother in her arms. “Your Highness, thank you for all you have done for me and my brother. We are forever in your debt.”  
  
I stood silent for a long pause as I tried to recall what exactly I did for my supposed-cousin. I then remembered the two timelines were almost exactly the same. I had ensured her, and her brother, were given their full titles and the return of their lands and any funds frozen in their late father’s accounts. The only difference between the two timelines was I never considered Lady Viktora as a possible love interest. I was a bit standoffish with Viki (so not to make Taz jealous), but she and Taz became good friends.  
  
I am shocked that a major event like saving T’Zana didn’t affect the outcome of the future much. In both timelines my Vong soldiers took on slavers, we fought the Sith on Coruscant, Taz is still my assistant, my family and the Jedi saved the galaxy from a blackhole, and I introduced Allana to Edric.   
  
Everything turned out perfect. But my grandfather worries that we may have just been lucky. He has made me swear that we will never flow walk again…at least not that far back. I think he’s right. It’s too risky.   
  
Another thing grandpa talked to me about was what to tell Taz. I told him that before I flow walked T’Zana said, if I was successful in changing the past, I was to never tell her how she was enslaved and abused.  
  
“I’m talking about telling her that you are not the true heir to the throne,” Granddad clarified. “Your father let his wife know about you before they married. You should tell T’Zana that you are my grandson before you tie the knot. She sees me and your grandmother as her parents. I’ve wanted to tell her for years but thought it best to wait to see if you showed up and ask you what you want.”  
  
“I guess I should let her know about us.” I thought about it. “Should we do it as a family?”  
  
My grandfather smiled. “Sure.”  
  
**_Entry 47_**  
  
This was an interesting day. I talked to my family and decided to break the news to T’Zana after a family dinner. My grandmother cooked a big meal and invited my father and his wife, my mother, my aunt, and, of course, me and my grandfather.  
  
When I arrived at my grandparent’s apartment, I could tell T’Zana was already suspicious because of the guest list. She has had dinners with my mother and my aunt and she’s done the same with my father and Zylie…what she hasn’t experienced before was all four in the same room together outside of an official function. That is not surprising at all to me since my mother and father had a very short romantic fling that ended in heartache…along with my conception. My mom and dad have not been together as a couple since before I was born. I can tell that Zylie feels uncomfortable around my mom. It is understandable. Nobody wants their husband hanging around his former lover.  
  
After dinner Taz pulled me into a side hallway whispered, “What’s going on? Talon hasn’t said more than two words to your mom’s sister this entire evening.” (Just for clarification: Taz thinks Ema, my birth mother, is actually my aunt and my aunt (The Queen Mother) is my mom. Confused? Just wait, it gets more confusing.  
  
“Taz, they have a complicated relationship. You’ll understand by the end of the day. There is something very important I need to discuss with you before we marry…and I thought it best that they were here when I told you.”  
  
I immediately felt a pang of anxiety through the Force coming from Taz. “What’s going on? Does this have to do with me not converting to the State religion?”  
  
I shook my head. “No…it’s something different…something that I have to tell you before we get married. I don’t want to our married life based on lies.”  
  
Now that anxious pang became a full-blown worry that bordered on panic. “Marcus, what are you talking about? Are you dating somebody else? Is it Allana? I’ve seen how she looks at you. She’s always flirting and letting the sludge holozines write salacious lies about you two…or at least I thought they were lies.”   
  
Wow! Taz is building up to a complete panic attack. She’s already is on the verge of tears. I reached out and pulled her into my arms. “There is nothing between Allana and me other than friendship. You are the only one for me Taz.” I took her hands in mine and pulled her into the main sitting room where my family had assembled, waiting for my announcement. My family were sitting on my grandparent’s big sectional couch, sipping drinks and chatting among each other. When we entered the room, they became silent.  
  
Now it was my turn to become nervous. I turned to Taz and gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. “Taz, I need you to know, I’m not the man you think I am. I am not the true rightful ruler of the Indupar Crown Worlds. I am the son of Ema Aiti and Talon Tantiss. The Queen—my aunt—was pregnant with the late King’s baby, but she miscarried within a few weeks of pregnancy. My mother, Ema, discovered she was pregnant about the same time. The H’Drachi Seers predicted a war occurring if Olaf Racine became king. They convinced my mother to switch places with the Queen and to pass me off as the true heir of the throne. I have been living with this secret since I discovered the truth when I was nine years old. It is not a secret I wish to keep from the love of my life, the woman I want to marry and raise a family with.”  
  
I ended my speech and stared at T’Zana expectantly. I didn’t think it would matter to her, but I wasn’t a hundred percent sure. Although I am a seer, I can’t see my own future and the H’Drachi Seers have trouble seeing me in their time streams either.   
  
Taz gazed at me slack jawed before turning to my family. I think she expected them to start laughing at my  _‘amusing story’_ , but they simply stared back at her in silence.  
  
She pulled her hands out of mine. “Wait, are you saying  _my_  adoptive parents are  _your_ biological grandparents?”  
  
I know I shouldn’t joke at this point, but I wanted to break the tension. “Yes, Aunt Taz.”  
  
I heard my grandfather groan as he buried his head in his hands. “That didn’t make things better, Marcus.”  
  
I glanced at him and shrugged apologetically. “Sorry.” I turned back to Taz. “I know this is confusing, but I can honestly say, I know exactly how you feel. For the first eight years of my life I thought my father was dead and that Queen Kaie was my mother. Then on my ninth birthday I discover my father is not only alive, but he’s some Jedi Knight I never heard of. My aunt is really my mother and I have usurped the throne.”  
  
Taz shook her head in confusion. She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. Eventually she moved away from me and sat down next to my grandparents. “This is so confusing.”  
  
My grandmother leaned over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Taz, I know this is confusing. Just remember we all love you.”  
  
She took a few deep breaths before looking at me. “Is that your only secret?”  
  
I grimaced knowing this revelation was only one piece of a giant puzzle. “There is more, but most of them are state secrets or family confidences that are not my secrets to tell. My paternity is what I wanted to reveal to you. I think it is important that you know who I am and who is part of my family…because you are going to become part of that family also.” I hesitated briefly. “You still want to marry me, don’t you?”  
  
She rolled her eyes. “Of course, I do. I’m just trying to wrap my brain around the fact that your grandparents are my parents, your father is not only my future father-in-law but also my brother and you are my future husband and nephew! Are you  _sure_ there isn't anything else you haven’t told me?”  
  
I cleared my throat and then looked at my grandfather questioningly. I wasn’t sure if he wanted to get into the entire Luke Skywalker clone story. I guess he thought I wanted him to reveal that aspect of his life, because he blurted out. “I’m an altered Luke Skywalker clone. So…ah…Marcus is related to the entire Solo and Skywalker families.”  
  
Taz’s eyes narrowed and I could tell she was getting irritated. She thought this was all a big joke. “Dad,” she said to my grandfather. “That story would be much more believable if you actually looked like the Grand Master.”  
  
My granddad threw up his hands in frustration. “I did say I was ‘altered’. The cloner took the Skywalker DNA and tinkered with it to make me bigger.” He pointed to the roots of his hair. “You can see the grayish-blond roots. I dye my hair…along with my irises.” He looked at his adopted daughter intently. “Listen, I love you, your mother loves you and my grandson loves you. Marcus just wanted you to know the truth before you two got married.”  
  
She blew out a breath and nodded her head slowly. “Okay. This will take time to digest, but this isn’t too bad when it comes to secrets revealed…especially after that  _‘we are all going to die by a rogue blackhole’_  issue a few weeks ago.”  
  
I had to chuckle, thankful that the revelation of my true paternity was not as shocking as the near destruction of the galaxy and the billion-trillion sentients along with it.  
  
Now I only have to worry about the impending wedding.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Entry 48**_  
  
Separating State and Church is much harder than I thought. There was a lot of push back from both sides. The union of church and state has been a tradition for over eight hundred years and not one to break lightly. My lawyers are not confident that it can be done in my lifetime. That left me with convincing the church to allow me to marry somebody not of my faith.  
  
Of course, the High Priests say it cannot be done. “The King is the leader of the church. It is sacrilegious for the leader of the faithful to marry one outside the faith."   
  
I surprisingly ended that conversation quickly. “Then you leave me no choice but to abdicate.”  
  
The High Priest stared at me in shocked disbelief. “Sire, you can’t do that! You are the Chosen! The fulfiller of our prophesies.”  
  
“Well,” I said with a smirk. “You will just have to find somebody else to fulfill the position of God, prophet or whatever other title you have bestowed upon me…because I can abdicate. That is one thing that I absolutely have the authority to do without permission from anyone. I will abdicate, turn over the throne to my cousin Lady Racine and then I will sell whatever family possessions not owned by the state and leave Indupar forever….with my bride.”  
  
The elderly cleric turned pale and I had to run over and grab him before he collapsed. I guided the man to a chair and fetched him a glass of water. He took a sip and quietly stared down at the floor. “You would do that? You would abandon your people, your church?”  
  
“Your Eminence,” I said softly showing deference to this church elder. “I would do anything for the woman I love. If you didn’t try to block my marriage, I would have never considered leaving the land of my birth, but you leave me no choice.”  
  
He cleared his throat before glancing up to me. “Perhaps a special dispensation from disparity of worship can be obtained from the church council if your future bride agrees to not interfere with your religious duties and allows the children from your union to be raised as members of the church.”  
  
I smiled widely. “I am sure that can be arranged.”  
  
_**Entry 49**_  
  
I hate weddings. Well, not really. I just don’t like wedding planning. Usually it is the bride that becomes a major pain in the backside when it comes to the details, but Taz is just as frustrated as I am. Everybody that is anybody is expecting an invitation. And I mean EVERYONE! I was told it would be rude not to send invitations to all the galactic heads of state. There are hundreds of worlds in our galaxy and each has a leader or leaders. Of course, I planned on inviting my family, that included the Solo, Skywalker, and Tantiss clans. I just didn’t want my wedding to be filled with statesmen that I don't know, but felt obligated to invite.   
  
I then had an idea. I would ask for Grand Master Skywalker to wed me and T’Zana a day or two before the church wedding. This way I can just have my loved ones at the ceremony without strangers interfering. Another reason I would like the Grand Master to perform the ceremony is he is the one who wed my grandparents and also my father and Zylie. It would be carrying on a family tradition.   
  
_**Entry 50**_  
  
This is the happiest day of my life. It may not be my official wedding day, but it is a far more warm and intimate celebration. The Grand Master agreed to do a ‘Force-binding’ ceremony at the Jedi Temple on Ec Pand. The guest list included all of my father’s family and also my mother and aunt.  
  
Taz has met most of the Tantiss family, but there were members of the Skywalker and Solo clan she hadn’t met yet. I introduced my future bride to Emperor and Empress Fel, Anakin Solo and his family, and the Skywalker twins, Jak and Owen. The Horns were also in attendance. I consider them extended family because my Uncle Jaden married Jysella Horn.  
  
The ceremony was very emotional. Emotional enough that I really don’t want to record how I got all choked up when reciting my vows...and then got a little lightheaded...and after swaying slightly...my stomach started lurching nervously. No...I think I will just skip over that sappy part and get to the party afterwards.   
  
Taz and I did the bride and groom dance and then a call went out for the parents of the bride and groom to join us. My grandparents walked out to the dance floor. I was expecting my dad and Zylie to follow suit, but instead I saw my father whisper something to Zylie before he walked across the dance floor and extended a hand out to my mother as he asked her to dance.  
  
I got all choked up seeing my mother in my father’s arms. The last time they held each other was before I was born. I know my dad no longer has any tender feelings for my mother. No, he asked her to dance out of respect for me. I felt a lump form in my throat and tears mist my eyes. Taz smiled and whispered in my ear. “You're a big softy.”  
  
I was going to deny that accusation, but I feared my voice would crack with emotion if I tried. Instead I simply nodded.  
  
I felt bad for my mother. She never had any long-term relationship after she broke up with my dad. She dated a few men on occasion, but nothing ever lasted.   
  
Taz and I returned to our table when the song ended. My father smiled at my mother and gave her a platonic kiss on her cheek before returning to his wife. Mom looked gloomy, until a man in Jedi robes walked up to her, spoke for a moment, before taking her in his arms and slowly swayed to the next tune played. The man’s back was to me, so I didn’t recognize him at first, but when they did a pirouette on the dance floor I realized it was Valin Horn.   
  
I closed my eyes and shook my head. Valin Horn was one of the biggest lady’s man in the Jedi Order. I considered warning my mother, but something stopped me. Maybe it was my mother’s smile. She was having fun.  
  
We all danced and talked for hours. Eventually we had to break up the party to allow us to get ready for the formal wedding the next day.  
  
Taz and I boarded my shuttle and returned to my flagship and prepared for the short hyperspace jump to Indupar. We walked hand-in-hand to her cabin. I fully intended on maintaining my chastity until the official ceremony, but Taz had other ideas.  
  
She pulled me into her cabin. As the door slid shut behind me, she wrapped me up in an ardent embrace. “We’re married and my parents are on another ship.”  
  
Her hands ran over my tunic as they followed the curve of my pectoral muscles before moving to my back and then down until they rested on my backside. “You can stay the night.”  
  
I was waiting for this day for nine years…actually eighteen years if you count the double set of memories I now retained. Eighteen years of memories with at least ten of them full of sexual frustration. I felt her warm breath on my ear as she nibbled on my earlobe. “Why should we wait another night?”  
  
My stomach did a quick summersault as my pulse quickened. My brain faltered for a moment, but luckily my body appeared to know what to do in the absence of a coherent thought. The next thing I knew, I had scooped Taz up in my arms as I carried her to the bed. As I laid her down I smiled at her nervously. “I love you.”  
  
She pulled me down onto the bed with her and captured my mouth in a kiss that made my head reel.   
  
Why wait, indeed.  
  
And…that is all I can write about that night because I am a gentleman. 

 _ **Entry 51**_  
  
It has been months since my last journal entry. It is amazing how little time I have to journal now that I have an active sex life! Ha! Seriously, married life has been treating me well. Queen T’Zana has become a favorite of my people. She enjoys traveling among the five Indupar Crown Worlds and visiting charities, hospitals, military bases and other philanthropic organizations. She has founded a number of charitable organizations. One organization made me raise an eyebrow. She started the Stop Slavery and Sentient Mutilation Foundation. It not only attempts to thwart sentient trafficking, but it assists in the rehabilitation of those unlucky souls that forced to endure amputations or other mutilation during their captivity. As far as I know, Taz doesn’t remember the disfigurement she endured in her alternate timeline…and I didn’t tell her. I asked grandpa and he didn’t tell her either. I just find it an eerie coincidence that she has taken such a strong interest in a subject that so brutally affected her in another life…but it is a great cause and I fully support the charity.   
  
Zylie had her baby. It’s a girl! They named her Samantha or Sami for short. Dad is happy. He now has two boys and two girls. He said Sami made his family complete. My grandparents are thrilled to have a new addition to their family.   
  
Some other happy news is Talon and Zara Karrde finally retired and decided to settle down near their grandchildren. They couldn’t decide whether to live on Ec Pand to be near Valla and Ben or on Indupar where Zylie and my dad live. I made the decision easier for them. I acquired them quarters on both planets.   
  
I hope to be more diligent when it comes to journaling, but Taz has been keeping me busy…really busy. I guess that is why we are now expecting! That’s right! T’Zana is pregnant! She is only a couple weeks along, but my family is overjoyed. We haven’t announced the pregnancy publicly yet. I know once the news is out every photographer and reporter will be hounding me and Taz. I would like a respite from reporters. They have only recently slowed down their “Royal Couple” spotting articles of late.  
  
My grandmother was excited until I announced, “You are going to be a great grandmother.” Ha! I think that made her feel old. She told me, “Taz is my adopted daughter…so your baby will be my grandchild.”  
  
It is weird to think my kid is both grandchild and great grandchild to my grandparents.   
  
There has been another recent development in my family. Last week I went to see my mother…which I do often. It was early morning and I wanted to talk to her before my daily meetings started. I usually just walk into her quarters like it was my own, but yesterday I got a surprise of my life. She’s sitting across the dining table having breakfast with Valin Horn. My mother looked startled and blushed, but somehow managed to maintain her composure. “Marcus, if I knew you were coming over, I would have made you breakfast.” She glanced over to Valin who was trying to suppress a grin. “Valin stopped by a little while a go to…talk and I offered him breakfast.”  
  
On the surface it didn't look too suspicious. Mom was dressed in casual clothing and Valin had his Jedi robes on...but something was off. I looked the man up and down. He was wearing his Jedi cloak, but I noticed he didn’t have any boots on, and I don’t think he had pants on either! “Mom, that story would be much more believable if Jedi Horn was actually wearing trousers.”   
  
Her slight blush turned bright red. She took a few calming breaths before continuing. “Marcus, I didn’t want you to find out like this.” She glanced over to the Jedi. “Val and I have been seeing each other since your wedding.”  
  
Valin chuckled. “Ema, he’s a postcog, a seer and a strong Force user. I’m sure he knew a long time ago.”  
  
I have to admit…I suspected, but I wasn’t using the Force to spy on my mother, so I wasn’t positive.   
  
“Well,” my mother said tentatively. “It’s good that you now know because there is something Valin wants to ask you.”  
  
I felt the blood drain from my face. I was positive he was going to ask my blessing to marry my mother. Instead he said, “King Marcus, I would like to transfer from the Jedi Order to the Indupar Knights.”  
  
I was a bit surprised by the request. “What is the Grand Master going to say about that? He already accused me of poaching his best Jedi.”  
  
Valin smiled broadly. “I already got his okay on the matter. I just need you to agree.” He looked over to my mother and reached over and took her hand in his. “Ema and I would like more time together to…explore this relationship.”  
  
Ugh…I don’t want to know where Valin plans to conduct his exploratory missions. I looked over to Mom and she has this hopeful smile on her face. Hell, if Valin Horn can make my mother happy, then more power to him. I can grant him permission and if he breaks my mother’s heart…well, maybe I can send him off on an extremely hazardous mission. “Sure, we would love to have you, Jedi Horn. I have apprentices looking for Masters. I think you would make a great addition to our Knights.”  
  
The feeling of pure joy I felt from mom through the Force was overwhelming. Valin was happy as well. Maybe he really does love my mother.  
  
I just realized, if Valin marries my mother he would be my stepfather. He’s already my Uncle Jaden’s brother-in-law. With all the intermarrying of the Horn, Skywalker, Tantiss and Karrde families, fairly soon my family tree will start looking like a tree trunk with no branches!   
  
I guess worse things can happen…like a giant black hole ripping apart our galaxy. After enduring that near tragedy, nothing really bothers me much anymore.  
  
I have been looking at the time stream with the seers and we don’t see any war on the horizon. Things look peaceful. I hope my child (and hopefully children) can live a life without Sith, planet busting battle stations, or rogue blackholes.   
  
Life is good and I can’t wait to see what the future will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fairly certain this is the end of the series. Thanks for reading!


End file.
